


The Soul Prince's Journey through the Ero-Verse

by Kinetic_Hero



Category: Bleach, DCU (Comics), Fairy Tail, Highschool DxD (Anime), Maken-Ki!, Marvel (Comics), Naruto, RWBY, Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Harem, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, By which I mean Kurosaki Ichigo's Large Cock, Casual Sex, Cock Slapping, Cock Worship, Come Inflation, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Harems, He Has A God Cock, It's absurd How Gigantic It is, Kissing, Kurosaki Ichigo Has A Giant Cock, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Oral Sex, Orgy, Paizuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polygamy, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Superpower Sex, The Women Don't want Anyone Else's Cock, They're Going to Be Ruined for Anyone Else, Threesome - F/F/M, Tittyfucks, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinetic_Hero/pseuds/Kinetic_Hero
Summary: Follow Ichigo Kurosaki through a trip filled to the brim with inter-dimensional sex! From girls his age to well-aged MILFS, humans to the most exotic inhuman beauties! Damsels in distress to powerhouses! There's not enough time in the day! Every new universe he travels to, more women find themselves drawn to the powerful hybrid hero who falls into their laps! Who will he accept, what will he save them from, and how many times with he plow them? Find out on his journey through this erotic omni-verse!
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Everyone
Comments: 60
Kudos: 84





	1. Lady J (Valkrie Drive: Mermaid)

**Author's Note:**

> Rules:
> 
> 1\. If one or more of however many characters isn't from a different series, you can forget it.
> 
> 2\. Kinks and fetishes are a maybe, dependent on what they are. For example, I can tolerate group sex, brainwashing, and femdom. But I will not allow cheating, incest, non-con, toys, tentacles, lolicons, or bestiality.
> 
> 3\. I allow cuckolding, but I will not knowingly use characters who are in a canon relationship.
> 
> 4\. If you have something specific in mind, I need details. Surely you want more than simply the two or more of them railing.
> 
> 5\. I probably won't have to use any girls more than three times each, so if you've come across a female character a considerable number of times, it is disqualified. I had trouble looking for male characters to complete the equation. The split is not equal.
> 
> 6\. Any Users who write their own chapters and send them via DocX will have their names labelled within the chapter for their credit.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Sometime after the Thousand Year Blood War_ **

Not for the first time in his life, Ichigo questioned how he'd ended up in this situation.

Not for the first time, he reminded himself he knew very well the how of it.

The "when" of his situation was about 30 minutes after he arrived on an untamed island in the middle of nowhere. The "where" was in an abandoned shack in the jungle on said island in the middle of nowhere ... standing in front of the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

See, prior to those 30 minutes, there substitute soul reaper had crashed on the island in his spirit from, before encountering a pair of women with strange souls. They were human, but they felt ... amorphous, like they could change at any moment.

He was just plain confused when they asked if he was a Liberator or an Exter, and was then treated to the sight of the two of them fondling each other without embarrassment, at sight that got him gawking for a few seconds before he tore his eyes away from the sight. He was then almost shot when one of the women had transformed into a mini-gun and the other had made use of it. They couldn't even _scratch_ his Hierro. It was easy for him to take them out barehanded, just as another woman ran straight out of the woods.

Ichigo's jaw slammed into the sands as he gazed upon the woman moving towards him. She had violet hair with a flower bandanna, matching violet nails, and violet lips, and was wearing a ridiculously revealing two piece dress with red accents. The top did very little to contain her breast, which were easily the biggest he had ever seen, and her belly was exposed, showing a tiny waist and voluptuous hips. She wore a long split skirt with her crotch covered by a ribbon, black strapped-up high heels and black elbow length arm warmers.

Ichigo was treated to the sight of her beautifully bouncing titties as she ran towards him. He was fortunate to learn that she wasn't out for his blood like the last two, and she had introduced herself as Lady J. Huh. Anyway, the two ended up nearly getting hunted down by Welter, but managed to hole up in an abandoned but not too old shack, that was pretty much just and over-sized bedroom with all other needed amenities only a few steps from the bed.

Turned out, he was on an island called Mermaid, of all things, and everyone here was a female that, due to the Armed Virus, could become a weapon or the wielder ... except for the leader of the island, and him, who were males. Lady J herself had been separated from her partner Rain Hasumi when they were being pursued by Welter agents who had been sent to hunt them down. Ichigo had offered to help her find her partner, and she had agreed to let him assist.

But of course, having never seen a man on the island before, Lady J was ... admittedly rather aroused by the presence of the handsome young man sitting next to her. And so, removing her arm warmers, she had decided to ... test this man, who's immense power only added to her arousal. It was admittedly a rather tricky process, getting him to consent, but after some rather solid convincing, and egging on from his inner hollow-Zanpakutō, he decided that it wouldn't be the end of the world if he threw his chastity out the window.

Naturally, Lady J took the initiative, pushing forward into a passionate kiss. After a few seconds, Ichigo pushed back with equal vigor, his hollow instincts guiding him through this process. Ichigo moaned as he felt her heavenly bosom flattened against his iron-hard torso. Before long, the simple kiss became more heated as they opened their mouths, the lady's tongue moving in to explore Ichigo's cave with vigor.

His hands were idle, simply propping him up on the mattress before the violet-haired bombshell sensed his trepidation, giggle and briefly pulled away to whisper in his ear. "You've got nothing to worry about. Right now, I'm all yours." She gingerly took hold of his hands, and placed them on her luscious ass. "You can touch me as much as you want."

Inhibitions thrown to the wind, the orange haired hybrid filled his hands with as much of her ass cheeks as he could, returning to the passionate make out session. He took full advantage of her permission to touch her, as the tent he had pent pitching began to grow in earnest. The two of them moaned as their mouths opened and closed around each other's. As they kissed, Lady J's hands shed the top half of Ichigo's shihakusho, revealing his solid abs, and the young man in question had moved his touch from her glorious ass across the small of her back with one hand, while the other latched itself onto one of lady J's monstrous mammaries underneath her laughable excuse for a top, palming it methodically.

The Exter-Liberator hybrid noticed this immediately and pulled away from the make-out session giggling. "You like?" As if to prod further, she took one of her monstrous breasts in hand and lifted it up to him in offering, as she whispered in a low, seductive tone. "You like Mama's titties, don't you? Why don't you suckle mama?"

Even if he wasn't already hard as a rock, something about the show she was putting on – and the way she said "mamma" – made him throb ragingly. Falling to instincts completely, he tore the top off with ease letting her titanic titties heave to and fro, free from their pathetic confines. Lady J, turned on by the obvious strength he was displaying, could only flush as her breast were finally free, seen by the one man she wanted to see them. Ichigo himself could only gape in awe at the biggest pair of tits he had ever seen in his _life_ , easily outdoing even Rangiku's! Falling back to his instincts, he quickly latched his mouth around her enormous nipple, his tongue playing around the gumdrop-sized nip. Lady J flushed further, hugging Ichigo close to her mountainous bosom and running her fingers through his spiky orange locks. "Ooooooh," she cooed, "that feels gooooood ..."

The Shinigami in question was having similar thought, as the huge tit barely in his mouth seemed to roll around and jiggle, even held in both of his hands. Deciding to just let it flop around, he turned his attention to the small of her back, unknowingly returning the embrace, and mashing his face further into her massive mommy-pillows. His hands traced down to the small of her back, lightly gripping when they reached her buttocks, and gliding along her smooth, thick, never-ending thighs. He kept one hand on her ass, trying to keep them upright as they could be. His other hand slowly went up and down her limbs, and he suddenly found it gliding inward, towards her most private area...

He gently pulled away from his suckling, and he pulled his hands away, leaving her lying on her side of the bed, looking confused and maddeningly aroused.

She got up for a moment looking rather hurt. "Ooooh, why'd you stop?"

He wringed his hands as he turned away from her, eyeing her crotch area. He tried his best to say what he wanted, but he was still new to this. "Can ... can I ... can I, uhmmm ..."

It didn't take her long to figure out what he wanted, as she followed his line of sight to her nether area. The gorgeous Liberator could only giggle at his bashful attempts at asking to eat her out. "My my, you're quite eager to please aren't you?" Without hesitation, she untied the bottom half of her dress and spread her legs revealing to him her heavenly lips. "Well of course, my young gentleman. Taste away." They were smooth, shaven and best of all, sopping wet.

Ichigo obliged wholeheartedly, quickly hooking his arms around her thighs, spread her nether regions with two fingers, and gently prodded his tongue against her pussy. The violet-haired Exter gasped has the young Shinigami licked her folds with vigor. She threw her head back, letting moans spew from her purple lips, a sound that was all things divine to Ichigo's ears, as he tasted her honeypot, which tasted like ... actual honey, compared to what he'd expected. He gently dragged his tongue around the lips as she practically writhed, and notice small nub at the top. Experimentally, he listened to the voice in his head that said to flick his tongue on it, and was rewarded with a rather vocal gasp and moan from Lady J, who took one hand and mashed his face between her legs in a fit of lustful desperation. The beautiful, flushed Lady J meanwhile, was playing with her own breasts with her other hand in an attempt to stimulate herself further.

Suddenly she notice and all too familiar heavy tingling in her nether regions. It was coming, and it was coming fast. "Ah! Ah! I'm about ... to ..." Her warning was well heeded, as the young warrior increased the strokes of his tongue against her flower.

She came with a loud moan, her juices gushing out of her hole, which Ichigo continued to lap up with enthusiasm. As she propped herself up on her elbows, she turned her attention to Ichigo's pants, which she saw had a painfully obvious bulge in them. _Dear god. Is that really...?_ Externally, she was completely calm, moving herself up into a sitting position. "Why, thank you, Ichi-kun." She praised, letting the endearing pet name fly passed her perfect lips. "You've taken care of me, now it's my turn..." She gently cupped the tent in his pants, taking delight in his low moan, "...to take care of you."

Reaching out with both hands, the super-busty beauty slowly pulled down his hakama, and an absolutely titanic cock sprang out and smacked her in the face. "Oh my goodness." She muttered. It was absurd, just how gigantic he was. It was long, longer than her arm, and she wondered again if it would fit. And it's girth ... dear god, it just might actually tear her open! She took hold of the monstrous organ, Ichigo moaning as her soft hand slowly and firmly pumped his girth up and down, even though it was so thick, she was basically just grabbing at the side. One of her hands went towards his ripe apple-sized testicles, tenderly playing with the sac as the man above her moaned in pleasure. She leaned up to his ear, her bare breasts hanging just over the head of his dick as a result. "You like that don't you." She whispered seductively. "I know what you like." She moved her head down, facing the head of his cock directly. "I know what you want ..." she planted a gentle kiss on the tip of his dick, which was now weeping precum. She licked the massive dick from its base, all the way to the leaking tip, tasting the precum, before suddenly wrapping her lips around the head of the hybrid's cock.

Ichigo threw his head back and let out a rather vocal moan as Lady J bobbed her head up and down on his sword, slowly but surely taking more and more of his length into her tight, wet mouth every time. Eventually, she had him down to the base! She grabbed onto her orange-haired bedmates firm muscular buttocks as she continued to bob her head up and down. *Ggggkkkk. Gurrggghh* This wasn't quite satisfying for her though. Thinking quickly, she released the cock with a pop, and looked up at the substitute soul reaper, who was looking at her with eyes completely glazed over. "Please skull fuck me." She pleaded, as she pumped him up and down with her hands to keep up the pace. He nodded, his mind fogged up by his fully released animal lust. Taking this as a compliance, she got back to sucking him off, and was more than a little pleased when he grabbed her by her violet hair and began thrusting up and down on her head. Now fully stationed, the incredibly buxom cycle-form Exter got straight to work, devouring the biggest cock she'd ever seen.

Ichigo panted heavily as the woman beneath him worked her silky orifice around his glorious cock. Her hands were at work fondling his massive balls, sending the pleasure skyrocketing through him, as his body wracked in enjoyment. He looked down at her, the sight of both his hands on her hair as she just barely went all the way down to the bottom of his member, the organ disappearing behind those sinfully succulent purple lips. "Ahhhh, J-chan," he breathed out, with no earthly idea where the name came from, "So good ..."

After several minutes of the world's most intense blowjob, Lady J suddenly got an idea, somewhere in her lust addled mind. She smirked, as much as one could when their mouth was stuffed with the finest of man meat. She quickly stopped altogether. Her partner looked at her with unfiltered disappointment. "Why'd you stop?" He whined. She simply grinned at him, adjusting herself just enough so that Ichigo's length was faced with Lady J's titanic titties. Taking a breast in each hand, she wrapped the soft mountains around the rigid length.

Ichigo practically slammed his head into the bed frame at this point, as the gorgeous woman gave him a world-class titty fuck. He instinctively thrust into the monstrous breasts as they wrapped around his cock. But her tits, even with their own monstrous size, still had his impossible length poking out several inches over the top. This was it. This was absolute heaven, where his now super-sensitive organ was being buried under a valley of soft flesh like no other. Every titty-shake she pulled was another leap towards cumming, and he could do nothing to stop it, not that he wanted to. He could only groan in the pleasure that coursed his entire being as his man flesh was crushed by Lady J's divine vice.

Lady J moved her godly mammaries up and down on the Shinigami hybrid's enormous shaft without pause, taking great satisfaction in the way it completely disappeared into the cavern of her cleavage. Even in between the rapid movements, she could feel the rigid limb pulse harder and harder, signaling his impending orgasm.

As if on cue, Ichigo called out to her as best he could between the furious pants. "J..." he managed, "I'm about to ..."

"Oh, I know, Ichigo." The violet-haired wet dream of a woman said, grinning excitedly. "Cum for me. Do it! Paint mommy's huge, soft, pale white titties with a brand new shade of white with your hot, chunky cum!"

At just that moment, he came with a loud groan, jizz spurting out of his head like a fountain as it covered every inch of J's massive mammaries. Ichigo panted heavily and noted with a bit of surprise that his raging erection had not wavered at all, but seemed to be throbbing even harder. Lady J, meanwhile was content with lifting her drenched tits into her mouth and licking them clean, a display that the studly young death god watched unblinkingly. Licking up the last of the sperm off her breast, she looked at him with her glazed eyes as he sat back up.

The teen in question had just turned his sights upon her as she suddenly got up and held onto him by the shoulders. Getting the message, he set himself on the edge of the bed. As she moved and hovered directly over him she paused. "This ... will be my first time with a man." She admitted, flushing. "I ... don't know about you but ..."

Ichigo was rather flushed himself. "Me too." He admitted. "It's my first time too."

Lady J could not help but be touched by the unprovoked admission, and cupped his cheek. "Thank you, Ichi-kun." She spoke softly. "I hope you like this position. It just felt right."

With that, she dropped herself down on the enormous dick, gasping as she tore her barrier. Ichigo went cross-eyed as the feeling of Lady J's hot, tight pussy squeezed his member.

And like that, she was ruined for any other man.

After a few seconds, she regained her composure and began riding him. The soul reaper was agog as the amazon slid up and down his shaft, her glorious tits quaking with every little bounce. He basked in the indescribable pleasure, enjoying the sight and feeling of the limb disappearing into her tight cunt. Quickly taking action, her grabbed her by her thick hips and began thrusting into her.

"Oh, Ichigo," the Exter shouted as he began destroying her insides. "Oh, fuck me! You're amazing!" She wrapped her arms around him and pressed his face into her soft titans, relishing as he rubbed his face in between them. She wasted no time in kissing the young man fervently, moaning into his lips while her huge booty bounce in his lap, rippling with every impact. Her nails dug into his back, and she could feel the bulbous head of his length hit her womb. She didn't know why, but she loved the feeling. It made her want to ride him harder, an idea she went along with.

There were almost no intelligible words between them as they fucked with total abandon. Ichigo could only moan as this woman- no, this _goddess_ , repeatedly impaled herself on his sword over and over. He had never had sex before, and doubted any woman would be able to please him like this again. He really hoped this wouldn't be the last time, because no woman he'd met had a body like this. He abandoned coherent thought as his hips continued to keep pace with hers, their serious rutting suddenly causing the bed frame to collapse underneath them. But they couldn't bring themselves to care. They were entirely too focused on the unbelievable sex.

"Oh god ..." Lady J could feel the knot inside her come undone as she rode she rode him with all of her might. She was surprised that she hadn't crushed his pelvis somewhere through the progress. Her enormous strength would have destroyed an ordinary man. Then again, the man underneath her had proven to be far from ordinary. But it still wouldn't last for much longer.

"Ichigo," she panted, gaining his attention through the intense animal passion. "I'm ... close."

"Me too." He grunted, as he continued slamming into her snatch. He was going crazy. He had never felt anything like this before, but the feeling of drawing close to orgasm was _insane_. He started fucking her more furiously, driving them both closer to the edge.

Lady J panted furiously, riding her partner in a way that would allow her to cum first so he didn't accidentally unload inside her. She's heard the consequences, and she didn't want to face them. Before long, the pleasure skyrocketed through her and she allowed all of her restraints to just disappear.

"Ichi-kuuun!" She blasted out her silvery juices with a loud cry, her pussy clamping down on him as her silvery juices doused his balls. Reflexively, she jumped off of his before dropping down and wrapping her mountainous tits around his massive cock. Five powerful strokes later, he blasted out a fountain of cum, which she quickly took into her mouth as she wrapped her lips around the head while she continued her titty fuck. After several seconds, she released it and allowed the rest to stain her huge boobs, relishing in the fiery feeling as his hot spunk covered her. After he stopped cumming, she stopped titfucking him, and, slowly but surely, his throbbing mast softened down. For several minutes, the two of them simply laid there, basking in the afterglow.

It was Ichigo who was able to break the silence first. "So ... what now?"

Lady J giggled, grabbing for her top, which was, surprisingly, not actually torn. "Well, I was looking for my partner. We could start there." She grabbed some towels and wiped herself off, handing several to him.

"Good Idea." Ichigo sat up going for his shihakusho as he cleaned himself. "Then we'll work on getting everyone off this island right?"

"Well, yes, but are you sure you want to help us?" the Violet haired bombshell asked, straightening her skirt, before turning to him. "You defeated that duo back there like they were nothing. You could probably leave the island without any help at all, with that kind of power."

"Eh, yeah, but that's not my style." He shrugged. "I'm here now. And I want to do everything I can to help." He turned to her. Looking her in the eye with an earnest look. "If you'll let met..."

The Exter was touched by his offer. There really was no way she was going to refuse the extra assistance anyway. If he was as powerful as she thought, they might be able to take down Welter by the end of the week at longest! And besides ... he was _way_ too much fun to just let go.

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun. You will certainly do wonders here, I can tell." Lady J smiled gratefully. She then took on her infamous sultry gaze. "And when it's over ..." She positioned herself in to his side on all fours, her breasts swinging with every small movement. "I'll have a reward waiting for you."

Well, Ichigo thought, his hormones strengthening his resolve beyond what he ever thought they could have, there was no way Welter was going to be anything more than a smoldering crater now.


	2. Yang Xiao Long & Raven Branwen (RWBY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything they've been through, dealing with the White Fang, catching Roman, and being knee deep in the big festival, you'd think Yang would get some alone time with her boyfriend. But who's to say adding her mother to the mix can't make things even more fun? I'll tell you who didn't say so: Ichigo himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I've actually had this one stored away for a while. It was made as a gift to my friends, inspired by a pretty steamy picture of Yang and Raven. If you know the one I'm talking about, you know where to look.
> 
> Also, I feel I should mention there's a chance for some action, where you'll find he has several new spirit powers since this will be a version of him that never lost them, but don'r get your hopes up. It's just a small possibility that seemed worth mentioning.
> 
> So yeah! Second upload on the same day!

_**Sometime during the Vytal Festival** _

_**Beacon Academy, Team RWBY Dormitory** _

The young couple burst through the door into the room, a passionate lip-lock between them as they stumbled over to Yang's bed. Her plump breasts rose and fell, their faces flush as they pulled away from each other, and looked adoringly into one another's eyes.

"I missed you." He breathed out huskily. He let let his hands thread through her long, untamed hair. He was the only one ever allowed to do this, and he did not take such a privilege lightly.

They hadn't had opportunities for alone time together since going out on missions, but now was the perfect chance. Blake was in the library as usual, Ruby was gorging herself on the stands at the fairgrounds, Weiss was polishing her moves for the next round, and JNPR was getting ready for their own round. It was the perfect opportunity, and they were going to make the _fucking_ most of it. Yang's words, not Ichigo's.

Yang laughed breathlessly. "Then show me, big boy~." She guided him over to the lower bunk as he sat down. She followed by straddling and pulling him in for another deep kiss. She could feel his thick erection wedged between her cheeks as she let their tongues drape around each other, and let out a gasp as he ground it into her. She pulled away again, glancing behind her to see the bulbous head straining out from his pants _behind_ her. Her eyes widened in shock at the thick appendage that could have been part of an arm. "Wow." She looked at him, dead serious. "You could have told me you had a third fist!" Her expression became full-on lustful. "We could have _sparred_ so much sooner~."

The Reaper-slash-hunter chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. "That's not a bad idea." He let his eyelids drop halfway. "We could've tried a new kind of arm-wrestling."

He really couldn't stand those puns, even when she told them, but the laughter out of her lips made it totally worth it.

She let her focus fall back on him, voice low and husky as she cupped his face. "... Nothing stopping us now. Why Wait?"

She pushed him down, a hungry grin on her face as she tore off his shirt- almost literally torn- and let her gaze wander over his rippling 8-pack abs. Sweat from today's physical trials glistened and traveled down the ridges of his muscles, and she didn't mind pretending to pant like a dog at the sight, a humorous display of her approval. Her calloused hands smoothly traveled up his stomach, appreciating the steel-corded muscles under his tan skin, and dipping her fingers into the ridges between his abs, while he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

She always figured he was muscular, even for a Huntsman in training (she'd mentally undressed him persistently), but nothing compared to their special little moments together, where she's got to see it, where she splayed her fingers across his divinely forged torso, that really made her feel alive. They'd had heavy petting sessions in the past, moments to relieve the sexual tension between them until they were truly ready, but it never got old. This time was different though. They were ready. She moved her grasp up to his pecs, and jokingly gave them a squeeze. "Got some tits of your own, I see."

Okay, that one was _actually_ funny. "Nothing to be proud of. They still don't compare to yours."

"Damn right." She squeezed again. "I like 'em anyway." She bent down again, letting her tongue loll out to lick his abs. She planted small kisses and licks all over his torso, as he moaned quite at the attention. She stuck her tongue in between the space between abs, and dragged it all the way up to his pecs. Her hands moved up to squeeze his biceps as she licked her lips appreciatively, rubbing her breasts into his chest.

Deciding she had appreciated his muscles enough (for now), she moved down to his pants and...

Suddenly, a small vortex of red and black miasma appeared over the door to the room, and Raven Branwen, mask, sword and all.

"Mom?!" Yang gaped for a moment, before she was angry. "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"I knew I should have taken you with me, Yang." Raven removed her mask, her beautiful face marred into a look ofstark disappointment. "All this time with Tai has left you soft." She let her crimson pits roam over to Ichigo, who did not flinch under her gaze ... Perhaps he was not as pathetic as others. "And now I see you have finally found a mate, and only now are you finally making proper use of him. Do you even know what you're doing?"

Yang didn't falter. "It's none of your business! Now get out of here before I fuck you up for ruining the mood!"

"'The mood'?" The voluptuous rogue raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Girl, if you can't maintain heated passion regardless of disturbance, you'll have a sad sex life."

"Don't lecture me!" The blonde bombshell snapped. "You don't get to just pop into my life and tell me how to live it! Get! Out!"

Raven ignored her spawn, in favor of letting her gaze wander to the boy, noticing mighty muscle stuffed into a lean frame. Her gaze lingered on his bulge, which somehow hadn't gone down. "Well, at least you have good taste." He was strong, in more ways than one, it was clear. He was _so_ much bigger than Tai. And he was a warrior, unlike the pretenders at this ... _school_. "And yet you've barely gotten started with him." A young man as fertile as him would've been wasted on her daughter! She had to have him! Now! She sashayed towards him. "It's clear I will have to test him myself."

At that, Yang's eyes went from amethyst to crimson, and the floor has her boot prints in it as she stomped towards her. "Okay, that's it! I'm giving you one last chance to fuck off before I do what I've been waiting to do for years!" Behind her, Ichigo tensed up. He'd left his weapon in his own room, so he only had his hand-to-hand skills. It didn't help that his cock still throbbed, somehow harder than before at Raven's declaration. She was drop dead gorgeous, something Yang was clearly the spitting image of, save for eye and hair color. Her colossal tits were hugged tightly in her clothes, and he could see the definition of her thick thighs beneath her criminally short skirt. She possessed a more experienced aura that demanded absolute obedience, and the way her eyes roamed over him as though he was a feast for her alone left him feeling like he would blow it without a touch.

Raven caught the way the young man's gaze roamed over her body, and smirked, getting a wicked idea. "I'll tell you what, Yang. Since I'm feeling something vaguely comparable to pride, I'll make you a deal."

Yang's flames dimmed for a moment, as she cocked an eye in interest.

"If 'you're' man here can satisfy us both, I'll let you keep him. Otherwise ... he comes with me. I'll make him a far more exceptional mate than if he were left with you."

Now, any rational person would have screeched something discordant, resembling "fuck no," and contacted the authorities, her fellow hunters, or the staff who were veteran hunters to chase this sociopathic woman off. But this was Yang Xiao Long. She was reckless, had a sense of humor only she was amused by, took on killers for fun, and above all else, hated her mother to unprecedented standards. And now she was presented with an opportunity to get her to intrude less?

"Your on."

And that was how Ichigo found himself on Yang's bunk, moved from on top of Blake's, moved so his head pressed against the wall.

"No throwing your head back." Raven said matter-of-factly. "I want you to see everything that happens."

Yang knew she had to make the first move. Quickly, but not hastily, she threw off her jacket, pulled down her skirt, removed her flats, and flung her top off, letting her full round tits flail out.

Oh.

No underwear.

Ichigo let himself scan Yang, from her huge firm breasts which stood high and pert, to her flat stomach, covered by her own set of solid, angry abs. Her arms, too, bulged with the slightest flex as she placed her hands on her hips, and he admired her wide hips and strong, hefty thighs as he saw the barest hint of her rear from the front. As he'd expected from her, she had a blonde patch of curls covering the view of her golden entrance.

Raven scoffed, before taking her sword out, and in a blur, her clothes fell in tatters around her. Her own mammoth mammaries gave a hearty bounce as they sprang free from their cloth confines. The woman had a body that looked like it had been carved out of marble. Her arms were thin, only slightly more so than Yang's, but no less firm. Her nipples stood at attention, and her titanic bust didn't sag in the slightest. He should at least treat to focus on more of her, but really, he could only stare in awe of her giant tits, feeling himself pulse like a jackhammer. How were they so perky when they had to be so _heavy_?

Not wasting time, Yang strutted forward to make the first move to pick up where she left off. She dropped down and came face to face with the ridiculous bulge in between his legs. The poor thing looked like it was trying to break out. She pulled his pants and boxers down, and his dick _smacked_ her in the face.

She gawked openly at it. She had felt it through cloth, and ground against it, but ... _God_ , how did she never notice?

Her boyfriends cock was _massive_! His testicles pulsed and his length wobbled back in forth trying to stay up straight. It had to be as thick as her own muscled arm - She held her arm next to it... it was! - and was somehow longer. Her forearm was about Thirteen inches long, and it stood even about that by ... "Jeez Ichigo, F-fifteen inches? I guess now we know the reason for your name's _third_ meaning." **(1)** She laughed, hoping she didn't _sound_ nervous. Holy shit, that thing was going inside her. She pulled his pants off of him completely with his shoes.

Raven rolled her eyes behind them, and tossed her hair causing her tits to jiggle.

That being said, never let it be said that Yang knew all that well the typical measurements. If she had really been a more devoted mathematician, she'd know it wasn't as big as she thought; it was bigger. But she'd find _that_ out the hard way.

Putting on a seductive smile, and managing to ignore Raven, she pulled her plump breasts apart and wrapped them around the head of his thick cock. The reaper could only moan as his cock was smothering in the plush embrace of Yang's surprisingly soft tits. He tried not to squirm too much as he let the warm embrace of her valley consume his mind, her breasts beginning to shift down, travelling to the base of his length. They were there for a moment, letting his throbbing balls rest on her underboobs, before she moved upwards, her pace having suddenly quickened, as the pulsing veins of his cock throbbed harder at the special attention.

Yang grinned at Ichigo over her tits as she worked her girls up and down, gradually going faster with each shift up and down. "You like my titties?" She took gratification in the breathless look on his face. "Say it, baby. You know you like my titties." She really hoped so. His cock was so big, she was struggling to wrap them around his lead-pipe cock. Traveling up and down them was a journey, and she could feel her tits starting to get sore.

"I...," He had no reason to deny her. Why not let her know just how much he loved all of her. He looked her dead in the eye, his brown orbs smoldering. His hands went up to her tits squeezing them tighter around his shaft. No reason to leave her to do all the work. "I love your titties, Yang." His voice was low and husky, as he began to jerk his hips up into her awaiting cleavage. "You know I just want by cock buried in those luscious tits." He'd never paid as much attention to the sexual side of relationships as other teens, but he figured Yang would be the type who appreciated dirty talk.

"And you're gonna get it too." She held nothing back, shifting her bountiful tits up his big, hard cock like she would've get another chance while his hips thrashed madly in a change to up the euphoria. "God, your cock is so huge! I'm gonna make sure it gets the treatment it deserves." Her head rolled back as she let the warmth of this fat dick overtake her mind.

Ichigo couldn't help but remember they weren't the only ones here, letting his eye wander over to Raven. He was met with the delightful sight of her still buck-naked, with her arms crossed _under_ her bust, her huge nipples just begging to be sucked on. Jesus, he hoped Yang didn't figure out why he suddenly started pounding her tits harder.

Ichigo felt a familiar pulse in his nuts, a sign that he was nearing his limit. "Gonna cum." He breathed out. "Gonna come all over you."

"Cover my tits!" Yang all but ordered. "Paint me with your thick cum, motherfucker!" That may or may not have been a pun. Let's not look too deep into it.

She got her wish: with a final mighty thrust of his hips, Ichigo's jizz sprayed in a fountain all over Yang, who released a hold on her twins to take a step back and bathe in his white, creamy substance. The orgasm lasted for several seconds before Ichigo let his hips drop and he panted heavily as cum continue to roll down his dick. His erection did not waver.

"Amateur work." Raven walked over to them, apparently deciding it was her turn. Wierd, even contending with her daughter, she felt like lecturing her. "You didn't lubricate his cock first. The friction made it harder to enjoy to the fullest, and the pace of your tits hardly picked up the pace through the whole thing." She turned her attention to him. Her tone of voice addressing him was completely unlike what he'd been expecting from her, especially with the very little that Yang had been willow to tell him,.and what he'd seen just now. "Don't worry, stud. You'll get treatment from a real woman~." She took his still-sensitive member in a feather-light grasp, drawing a gasp from his throat. Her eyes scanned over his spunk-covered cock. "~I've never see one so big before~." Her next move surprised him; taking the head of his cock in between her full lips, and suddenly gave the base a light squeeze. He could through his head back, still, so he was witness to everything as Raven smoothly took the first three inches into her mouth without a single choke. Her hands were at work right away, stroking his length up and downstairs in a double handjob. Her fingers brushed up against the more pronounced veins on his length as she continued to suck his cock. He could feel precum drip from his head, only to immediately get slurped down into her steaming orifice. And she didn't stop there. Ichigo was fully lucid, even in the haze of nirvana-inducing pleasure, as the infamous Raven Branwen continued to take more and more of his enormous cock down her throat, with no audible choking noises. And then she slid down until she had taken him the base, and _then_ managed to choke a bit. It was over too soon though, for as soon as she had reached the base, she release his cock with an audible *pop*.

"~There~." She licked her lips. "~Now we're ready~." This was how you got a titfuck. She would have him, and she wouldn't even have to go all the way. Not that _that_ would stop her. She held them up, her hands almost disappearing into the doughy underboob flesh, as if offering them. "You want these, don't you?"

Ichigo was compelled to reply. "Y-yes."

Raven did not have any hesitation. "You want to fuck my tits, don't you boy?"

"I ... I really want them. To fuck them until my cock is numb." He really did. I mean, who could blame him?

"You want these more than anything else right now?" Just a little push...

"Yes ...!"

"Even my daughter's?"

"..."

"... Hmm. Still indecisive. I suppose I'll just have to show you what they're like."

She lifted her tits higher than any push-up bra, positioned them over the head of his slicked, throbbing length, and lowered them around it. This was it. This was nirvana. His maddeningly hard, pulsating cock was nearly _swallowed_ by her bouncing bodacious bosoms!

She wrapped an arm around her bust, squeezing them on his shaft. Her copious tits spilled out of her firm, toned arms as she shifted them up and down on his writhing cock, practically begging to be crushed under the weight of this bra-busting, pillow-plush, man-milking mammaries!

This time, Ichigo wasted no time in jerking his hips up and down

"Oooh. It's so hot~." Raven cooed as Ichigo's head poked out from her cavernous cleavage every time her breasts shifted downwards. "You're cock is so long. Finally, a man's length truly worthy of my tits. You're going to get exactly the titfuck you deserve. And more, once you're mine."

Yang's was more than a little jealous, the way her mother seemed to be holding _her_ man in the palm of her tits! It was infuriating! She bent over her mother, breasts dangling as she tried to get closer to him. "Mine felt good, right?" Yang urged, chafing at the sight of her boyfriend moaning with his cock wedge between her estranged mother's tits.

Raven wasn't having it. "But mine feel amazing~" She crooned. She planted a French kiss on the head as it poked out of her tight titty-tunnel. She took the head of his prick past her lips, and proceeded to suck while her titanic titans were at work. A particularly sharp buck from her newest toy sent it a little deeper in than she was ready for at first. She quickly met it with her head bobbed back and forth, letting her tongue run over the part of his cock her mouth was afforded.

Ichigo couldn't take it. He simply could not handle it. An experienced, mature woman was giving him a godly titjob and sucking as much of his cock as was left. As he came with a loud cry, drool leaking out of the corners of his mouth, he knew it was all he could do.

Yang had had more than enough of this bullshit. It was time for the main event. "That's it!" She barked, getting both people's attention as she stomped over to him, semblance activating prematurely as small flames burst out from her. Ichigo immediately knew that her strengths just shot up - including in her hips- and there was only one thing that could come of such a thing: pelvis-crushing animal passions. She mounted him in a single smooth motion, and with a full slam of her hips, Ichigo found his entire length slamming into her cunt.

"Ohhhhhhh, fuck!"

Her life of arduous training had long since torn her hymen. It didn't make taking his size any easier. She could feel it stretch her out thickness-wise, and it's length absolutely _stuffed_ her. The tight cords of her abs clenched as hard as her teeth as she began to work her hips up and down on not-so-little Ichigo.

This was so much better than getting eaten out. So, _so_ much. His cock filled her pussy out so much better than his tongue could ever hope to live up to. The small, bumpy pink organ had felt hot against her slit, and slithered delightfully into her pink caverns when he was eating her out. That didn't compare to this. She didn't know if anything less than his cock would ever do it for her ever again. Her eyes rolled up into her head. If his tongue felt hot, his cock was a volcano ready to erupt.

She wasn't the only one. Ichigo gasped as her powerful thrusts slammed her mighty hips that would have absolutely crushed any other man. Instinctively l, he activated his blut vene, allowing him to think just straight enough that he was aware of this mind-numbing pleasure. He was just sitting there! He had to act! He grabbed ahold of her hips, adding on to the immense sexual force as she slammed down onto his cock with strength several times that of the mightiest of mortals. Neither of them even paid any attention as the bed beneath them collapsed under their unbelievable sexual power. The wooden legs never stood a chance as they snapped in half and splintered all over the floor.

The bodacious blonde pulled him in for a searing kiss as he thrust into her, biting down in her fury; at her mom(?); for showing up uninvited and making _her_ man hungry for her; her man, for not even trying to resist; and herself, for letting herself be involved in this _fucking_ insanity. Every single one of those thoughts made her angrier and caused her to thrust down onto Ichigo's cock as she finally pulled away from the kiss, a saliva strin connecting them, and turned to her mother's with righteous fury while her fist was still around Ichigo's neck.

"This is my cock! You understand me?" She turned to look at him, and looked her dead in the eye. "Mine!" The message was clear. This was a mating process solely for them. This third party was only her by her permission, and he was not to forget that. G-spot strike. "Ohhhh fuck!" She could feel her maidemaiden womb stretch out as her durability took on a test unlike any other.

Ichigo stood up from the bed, Yang still riding hard and fast, and then stood up to fuck her deep. His hands moved to cup her ass as she bounced up and down, suspended by his cock. This was his own response to her firm declaration. This was total devotion to her, in the act of mating. Her full bust bounced in his face as he struck her in a place only a man could reach.

Were his thrusts actually getting harder, or was that her mind going blank?

He pulled his face out of her tits to lock eyes with her with that stupid adorable caring look. "You're so tight. Just for me. I love you so much!" Oum, how was he making his romantic shit sound like dirty talk?

She pulled him into another kiss before putting his head back in her tits where it belonged. "Goddamn it! If you love me so much then shut up and don't stop fucking me!"

Raven, who was waiting for her turn, was rubbing herself to the sight of her daughter's crushing fuck. She was finally getting serious about it, using her strength to fuck a man who could take her full strength. She let one hand come up from her sopping cavern to grasp at her wobbling wiggly tit, pulling at one of her thick nipples to try and stimulate herself until it was her time. Now that she thought about it, Yang's thrusts were... She was starting to feel a bit intimidated. The raw power would snap a man in half like a twig! And her mate was taking it head on, cock enduring and all! She grit her teeth as the squished her boob harder, and sent her fingers knuckle deep. She'd just have to out-experience them.

The pair of them still deep in each other as they continued their carryfuck. "Uhhhh! Oh!" Yang continued to moan like a bitch as her lover sank into her cunt over and over, without a single sign of slowing down. "Oh fuck, you're cock is so fucking fat! I don't care if she wants it! I'm never letting her take it!"

And neither would he. It was a good thing her semblance activated. The pure power of this fucking was something he doubted would be matched by any thing else. An appropriately powerful pulse ran through his length as he rammed into her like a beast. "Oh fuck, Yang!" He moaned, clenching his eyes shut. "I think I might cum soon!"

"Inside me!" She demanded, her ass jiggling. "Paint my insides! Fill my cunt passed the brim! I'll take a pill later! Just make it clear to this bitch you're mine, or I'm never getting off this cock!"

A few thrusts later, and a screech from Yang confirmed a hearty orgasm, with just half a second for Ichigo to register the clenching of her cunt muscles before every pleasurable sensation he had felt exploded from inside him as he came with a groan. Even as their orgasms subsided, he thrust into her several more times before allowing himself to slump back onto the bed. Well, most of himself.

Yang was on the ground, breasts heaving and tongue lolled out as she took deep breaths to steady herself from her mind-blowing first time. Her legs quivered slightly as she let her hands drift to her cunt, which was running like a faucet as it leaked juices, both hers _and_ his.

Drawing from his vast energy reserves, Ichigo was quickly breathing, standing on both legs, eyes closed and throbbing cock at the ready. Yang stared at his horsedick and remembered she had to let her bitch mom go next and prove who it belonged to. It was the only thing keeping her from pouncing right there and then. That, and she was still just a _little_ bit winded.

Raven grit her teeth as she let her horny mind race for a way to prove she could satisfy him better. No matter, it was her turn to-

In a blur of movement, Raven Brain suddenly found herself on her back, hands above her head in a hand that held strength that exceeded hers by a margin that shouldn't have been possible. She looked up to see Ichigo's eyes l, now opened, were a pitch black with sclera of a predatory yellow were glaring at her with a monstrous grin while his other hand was at work, three fingers into her slit.

"Too slow, little blackbird." His voice had become warped and sinister, and she could not listen to anything else as he spoke. "Your little girl stomped over too slow for my taste, but at least she was decisive. You didn't even know what you were going to do except move in on a cock you barely earned. Now just sit tight and stay on the ground like a good little piece of prey."

Raven's typical rants of righteous fury were cut all too short and replaced by a howl of pleasure as the changed boy all but chomped on her right breast, slathering her nipple with his suddenly much slimier tongue. His free hand moved out of her cunt and moved to grope her free breast. It proved a satisfying endeavor, if fruitless, as Raven's knocker spilled out from his hand, far too much fatty breast to be contained by even _his_ powerful palm.

Raven squirmed in his grasp as this boy - no, this _man_ \- pinned her with what seemed to be a fraction of his truest effort! She was completely unused to this role. So it's no way she answered it with:

"G-get off, brat, and-"

His titty-gripping hand released it's grip and came down hard on her ass.

"Getting off is exactly what we're gonna do." He replied cheekily. He gripped his cock and placed its head teasingly at her velvety caves, forcing a teased whine out of her unaccompanied by and further noises as she bit down on her lip in a desperation move. Placing his free hand on the ground, Ichigo pulled his hips back and thrusted straight into Raven's core.

Words failed Raven spectacularly as the first inch practically set her pussy on fire, the bulbous head practically molten against her puffy lips. The first three inches of cock were when she really began to stretch. The rest was lost to her as the young death god's burly cock stretched her wider open than she had ever been in her life and his balls rested against her ass, her lust bursting into flames of satisfaction. She almost came right then and there.

"Ggguuuuuhhhh!" Her tongue lolled out of her as Ichigo's beast of a dick entered her. Clearly, it had been longer than she'd thought.

And for those of you wondering whether I mean the time since her last good fuck or the length of this young man's cock, yes.

She got no reprieve as Ichigo full length immediately slid out of her, and remained as such for a few moments. Raven squirmed some more and whined again at the emptiness, before Ichigo quickened impaled her again, apparently satisfied with that much. Not very sadistic, in the opinion of the last coherent part of her mind. Not nearly as much as the way his dick immediately botomed her out and stretched her womb to it's limits.

The stud showed no mercy as he continued to ram into Raven's starved cunt with enough force to shove a truck and at the pace of a jackhammer. With every hard fuck he molded her further into his own shape, ruining her for any man who would prove lesser. And he was a young man yet! With time he would grow and improve, and then even this would eventually seem to be little more than a distant, but pleasurable, memory. These were the thoughts that overtook Raven's mind as mind-numbing pleasure overtook her, brought to her. Him, a young man who, within the same hour, had supposedly been a virgin barely touched, and was now pistoning away at her grown pussy, with seemingly nothing but his pure instincts. She was closer to the truth than she realized. Ever since Ichigo had made peace with the real Zangetsu, he had learned how to merge consciousnesses with him in moments calling for pure instinct. Now was obviously such a time, when he found himself needing to dive into a lush, MILF cunt and dominate it, to keep from being captured, and sexed on someone else's terms.

Nearby, Yang was close to use her whole damned hand to rub at her cunt, juices dripping and her tongue still hanging from her grinning mouth at the sight of her lover taking her mother in a violent, almost hateful manner. Her cheeks flushed, she continued to rub herself as she began to drive her fourth finger into her hungry snatch. Her chest heaved with her erratic breaths, her second hand to squeeze her round breast, moaning at the substitution of true pleasure.

Over with the pair, Ichigo had let go of Raven's hands, no longer finding it necessary. He found his judgement hold true, as the only harm she did him was as she clawed onto him for dear life between howls of pleasure, her bountiful bust rubbing against his pecs, the clap of her jiggling ass cheeks as Ichigo's cock drove deep into the deepest part of her cavern.

_He's ... stretching my womb out!_ She barely registered the strike on her G-spot as Ichigo's mighty fucking sent her eyes rolling back, and she began to pant like a bitch, tongue hanging and all. _At this rate I could get pregnant again! I need to remember my contraceptives as soon as I get back to the camp!_ Her thoughts were few and fading otherwise. She could only feel the thick, iron-hard cock mold her cunt for itself; the warm churn of his heavy balls, loads of cum ready to dump at the body's first order. Her large titties pressed almost flat against his iron torso, her nips rubbing as though their friction could start a fire. This was mating, pure and simple, and right now she belonged to this male.

The pleasure was all she knew, and it was that of her brand new stud. She had to have him! Even if it meant she looked desperate! She would look back on these thoughts and realize how desperate she was, that the pleasure was just that much for her ever handle.

Ichigo let the sweat roll don't his back, as he let his hans travel to her tits. He lifted them upwards and moved them in circles while still maintaining enough focus to ram into her with full force, he looked back at his girlfriend, grinning at the sight of her trying to plant her fist into her caverns, only getting her knuckles in. She looks over to him, in time to see him lick his lips and wink at her, his other eyebrow raised. The sight and connotations of which caused the lust-addled girl to jerk, and suddenly gasp at successfully fisting hero for the first time. Internally chuckling to himself, he continued to slam his hips into the moaning Raven Branwen, who was now letting the noises leave her smooth lips freely and shamelessly.

Ichigo suddenly felt the same feeling as before, his cock pulsing,.prodded him to speed up. "Yang," he called over to the blonde buxom tank, managing to get her attention which she was halfway through fisting herself. "I'm about to cum. Where should I do it on her?"

Yang managed to become coherent enough to hear a fire in her voice, he could hear her shuffle over to him, and he felt her firm mounds pressed into his back, as she whispered her desires huskily into his ear. "Cum inside her." Yang demanded, a fire in her eyes. "Show her what I'm getting for the rest of my days, right before you cut her off from it." The idea, and her boobs on his back, drove Ichigo to pump into her faster, ready to spray paint her insides white. Eventually, the dizzying pressure had built up to its peak, and he couldn't hold out anymore, and he came.

And Ichigo came hard, with what could have very well been a roar. He blasted Raven's vulnerable womb with his latest batch of spunk, giving the ravenett a steaming hit creampie. Yang moaned as she squirted all over the carpet floor, managing to push herself to a sustaining orgasm as her body spasmed in ecstasy. Raven cooed as her hole was plugged with thick, chunky man-seed. Ichigo release his grip on her as his arms turned to jelly and he fell onto, planted face first into her ripe, sweaty tits. The three of them panting in orgasmic bliss.

Raven lay there, Ichigo slumped on top of her while Yang panted from her own spot on the floor. Ichigo found the strength to sit up straight, and Raven managed to prop herself up onto her elbows.

"Not bad," she tried to demean him, she really did, but she couldn't stop what she truly thought, not even her pride could manage it, ", young man. I like what you could do with a little more ... experience."

"Who said we were done?" He lifted her off the ground.

She managed a shaky grin. "I like that even more."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa!" Yang cut in. "It's my turn now! She got her round!"

* * *

**_Hours Later_ **

The three of them lay there, panting and covered in one another. Ichigo's sclera had returned to normal after a while, his instincts having played their part.

"Well," Raven tried to sit up straight, look dignified, "that was more fun than I've had in a long time." She turned to face them directly, smirking as she believed herself to know the victor. "Come along, now, young man. I think we all know you like my pussy more than-"

"Wrong."

"...Excuse me?"

Ichigo sat up straight himself, wincing at every spike of pain in his hips and nether parts. He reached out for Yang and cradled her nude upper body in his sweaty arms. "Yang was phenomenal. After she fucked angry, I couldn't feel anything else. You lost."

Yang broke out of her fuck-stupor to grin smugly At her mother, even sticking her tongue out for a moment.

"I think you should go now." Ichigo said crisply. The two of them stared intensely at the nude, powerful, and apparently out-fucked Raven Branwen.

Raven grit her teeth and stood up, wobbling with her worn-out holes. "Don't think this will be the last time I come, Yang!" Raven promised, though it fell flat as she shuddered as she stood. "The next time, you and your... mate will be _mine!_ " She was confident. He had been talking to her tits the end time. There wasn't a doubt in her mind he wanted as much of her as he could get. She'd _cum_ again alright. This wasn't over.

And so, Raven Branwen limped through a portal completely nude, and covered in a man's fluids.

Yang almost seemed thoughtful. "You know..."

"You know...?" Ichigo parroted.

"I'm thinking... the next time I see her ... might not be as _totally_ awful."

He sighed. "Only you, Yang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Fun Fact: The kanji for Ichigo's name has three meanings:
> 
> The first is strawberry, which is why people use that insult on him.
> 
> The second is where "Ichi" means "one" while "go" means "protect," this is the one people know him by, and it i the name he defines his life by.
> 
> The last one, which I am referencing, is where "ichi" still means one, and "go" translates to "five." These kanji coming together translate to "fifteen." It's actually the reason he wears shirts with the number 15 on them from time, and has it on his bedroom door.


	3. Haruko, Kodama, Inaho (Maken-ki! pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo's great gifts extend far beyond massive power. This massive gift is one for all of Tenbi's finest, for letting him enjoy their company. Turns out they enjoy his, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have done all of the girls at once, but now's not the time to explode your libidos. That comes later. Yes, Ichigo is basically taking Takeru's place, you'll find. Tell me he's not more deserving of it.

After the war, life was... He almost wanted to say perfect. Cliche as it sounded, there really was no such thing. But this was definitely what people felt when they wanted to use the word.

Right after it had ended, which was when Ywhach had just died, apparently running him through with Zangetsu had allowed him to take his robbed powers back. He and his friends and family left the soul society without a word to anyone else, deciding to leave them to clean up their own shit. He spent the next month visiting the Urahara Shoten, exploring the vast possibilities of his new powers, but he dedicated most of his training time to finally polishing his unrefined control over his spirit energy. He was finally able to walk around with his spiritual pressure in check. You _almost_ couldn't tell he was anything more than a simple human

At the end of that month, Isshin had informed the family that he was transferring to Tenbi Academy. Apparently moving away from the spiritually infested town to another school was supposed to be a semi-vacation for Ichigo, who had earned it after all the shit he'd gone through for the Soul Society's sake. Ichigo didn't bother asking who would look after the town. His friends and Urahara's lovable (he admitted begrudgingly) peanut gallery were more than enough.

Too late Ichigo had found out one little detail his father had clearly neglected: Tenbi was an all-girls school that had turned co-ed _just that year!_

Chivalrous though he may have been, Ichigo didn't trust himself to behave, ever since he'd come to understand that White Zangetsu was a part of him. That guy always followed his instinctual desires! Fighting to prove dominance, eating to survive, sleeping to recover ... even the more "fun" instincts! What did that say about _him_?

But even among the beautiful strangers, Ichigo had run into an old friend he thought he'd never see again.

Haruko Amaya. Her father had owned the dojo that he and Tatsuki had originally gone to. The three of them had been inseparable, and Ichigo was not ashamed to admit that the tenacious, hard-working girl he'd known back then was his first crush. Then her family moved away and never came back.

But then she stood before him, and he found that she was the same kind, protective girl he'd always known. And she was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Almost as tall as he was, pale skin, glistening blue eyes and long violet hair in a high ponytail on the left-back side tied in a red ribbon. And her voluptuous figure, which could even draw envy from Rangiku as far as he was concerned.

The reunion was as sweet and tear-filled as either of them could be ready for. She'd apparently wanted to talk to him the instant he had been announced among the new students. Of course, before that he'd had to duel a prissy petite girl with blonde pigtails named Kodama Himegami who'd decided to pick a fight.

And that was how Ichigo found out neglected detail number _two_ : Tenbi was a sort of sanctuary for wielders of spiritual tools called Maken. Fights were astonishingly common, and it was because of this that Maken-ki was born, a security division against rogue users of these fullbring-like devices. Haruko was a member, he would later learn, and their reunion happened right after she had tried to step in and help him, though it ended up unnecessary. Kodama had tried to attack him with her control over the elements (if he understood it correctly), but Ichigo, who was now able to make use of his spiritual powers _within_ his human body, handily dispatched the admittedly tough girl. A Bakudo here, a few Hakuda strikes there, and he suddenly he had apparently become one of the most sought-after opponents in the academy.

On the plus side, he found another girl who knew and remembered him: Inaho Kushiya. She was a rather adorable girl with brown hair that went just to her chin, and matching brown eyes. She was notably shorter than Haruko and not nearly as curvy, but she still had a body a first year would kill for. And she apparently still carried a torch for him. They's met once as children, when a younger Ichigo defended her from her own father in an outdoor training session gone wrong. His lack of hesitation to keep her from harm had touched her heart, and she'd sworn she would marry him when they were older. Upon their own reunion, Ichigo remembered her promise with awkward uncertainty, but he could tell she had a lot of love to give. So he swore to her he would do his fullest to find it in him to return her immense affections for him.

...Mmmaybe he should've considered that he was basically declaring himself her boyfriend and fiancee right then and there. But it would work out in the end, much better than anyone would realize.

He joined Maken-ki, deciding he couldn't simply stand by when he had a chance to help resolve conflicts on campus! Inaho joined with him, and Kodama turned out to be a member. And better yet, he found that the blonde wasn't a bad person, just bad a feelings, as the saying went. Ichigo was immediately wiping the floor with his opponents, and after being there three months without a defeat, or even a challenge, was decidedly the most powerful person on campus, teachers and staff included; someone who didn't even wield a Maken! The occasional challenger arrived, but Ichigo was quite satisfied to find merely arriving to the scene ended the the conflicts peacefully. They were simply too afraid to face him.

Unfortunately, even with genuine friends by his side and a healthy distraction, Ichigo's fears that he would notice the female-major student body around him ended up coming true. Because many of the members of Maken-ki, were some of the most beautiful girls in the entire academy, more beautiful than many of the grown supernatural women he'd met across other worlds. With so many astonishingly beautiful girls surrounding him everywhere he went, the devil on his on his shoulder whispered brand new twisted ideas into his ear, getting louder with every passing day.

And then he _listened_.

Well, he didn't quite listen, so much as he went into a relationship to hopefully make him talk less in the hopes that moving toward that goal would shut his more rambunctious zanpakuto spirit up. That, and it seemed that the spark he'd felt with Haruko returned with a vengeance after all these years. He was rewarded in working up the courage to ask her out. He didn't want to rush anything if it wasn't what she wanted.

None of them were prepared to want each other after the first three weeks together. But ohhhhh, did they go with it. It didn't stop with that one night. They did it often after that. Oh sure, they cuddled here, ate out there, and saw the occasional matinee, but most of their romantic outings ended with them making love, which believe it or not _Ichigo_ believed it be poignant for them to call it.

And then Haruko brought up the outrageous idea to bring their dorm mates Inaho and Kodama in on it.

Ichigo wanted to laugh, but the way she followed it up with a glare as if daring him to, told him she was dead-serious right away. He admitted being attracted to them, but doubted the chances when they were together, in whatever sense. Kodama agreed, whereas Inaho seemed to want to agree, but looked uncertain.

It took no small amount of coaxing to convince the two of them to be at their dorm at seven where the fun would begin. And that was how Inaho Kushiya and Kodama Himegami standing before the couple as they embraced each other, kissing passionately.

The two watched, only slightly uncomfortable as the couple stood before them, Haruko pressing herself into her boyfriend while they made out. Kodama rubbed her thighs together as she watched the exchange of saliva between the two of them, while Inaho watched unabashedly, almost humping her own hand to quell the fire lit between her legs. She had been jealous to the point of nearly crying when she'd learned about their relationship and how quickly it had moved along, but now all she could think about was how good it would feel when her long lost love made it up to her.

Haruko moved behind Ichigo, his front to the two voyeurs. They could see the heaving musculature underneath his tight shirt as he took huge gulps of hair from the passionate make-out, even as she planted little kisses and nibbles on his neck, her hands moved down his torso and to his belt. It was then that they realized just what was being offered to them as they stared at the protrusion in his jeans. It was very clearly outlined against the fairly sturdy material, pulsing veins and all, a clear sign of its strength, if not just its size.

"It's so big!" Inaho crowed as she stared.

Haruko fondled his prominent erection through his pants, her eyes on them as they stared at her boyfriend's gift. She smiled at them. "It really is." She stopped to dip her hand directly into his pants, and he groaned as she fondled him. "So what about it, girls? You want in?"

"Yes!" Inaho didn't hesitate.

"I-I suppose, since I can't really leave." Kodama tried to seem indifferent, but it fell flat when her face was red and her eyes were fixated on the throbbing glory waiting to be unleashed.

"Okay." The busty Murakumo user turned her attention to the petite girl. "Kodama, you go first. You seem nervous, and I don't want there being any tension."

Inaho pouted as Kodama tried to sputter out a denial, but the normally haughty girl relented.

Haruko whispered something into Ichigo's ear and he smiled. He reached down and pulled his shirt of, giving them a first-class view of his perfectly sculpted 10-pack abs, the tanned skin covering his rippling muscle. Inaho drooled openly while Kodama could only squeak periodically as she drank in his physique, that of a perfect male specimen. And what was Ichigo Kurosaki if not _that_ much?

"So, Kodama," the young man himself finally spoke his peace, "Haruko told me you like the idea of having your pussy eaten out." If Kodama got any redder, he was afraid her head would explode. "Is it true? Do you want me to taste you before we get started?" She was starting to think she was dreaming, as he suddenly got on his hands and knees while Haruko moved to take off his jeans. He moved close to the floor, even as she slipped his pants and boxers off in one smooth pull, and _something_ under him smacked the floor with a very obvious _thud_. How much of a man could he possibly be? His ... his _thing_ was scraping across the floor and he was unfazed while his brown eyes were just locked on her, waiting for her _request_! If this was a dream, she'd best make the most of it!

With a red face, the petite blonde manages to stammer out her consent, making an obvious failed attempt at maintaining her assertiveness. "I-I g-g-give you p-p-per-permission to ... eat me out..."

Next thing she knew, she was sitting on her back, the liberating feeling of her panties absent from underneath her skirt as the orange-haired stud slipped them down, her legs clenched together as he tossed them to the side. He didn't complain or urge her to spread them open ... he simply waited for her command. He knew exactly what she liked. She was in charge of him, even if only for as long has Haruko let her be. Slowly, nervously, she opened up her slender legs, revealing her very much _soaking_ womanhood.

He dutifully moved in, only a few inches away from her core. His firm, powerful arms hooked under her thighs, and his tongue poked at her outer pot. It made the feeling so much harder to bear. It was as if a ball of fire had rolled down her front, straight between her legs and then bounced back up. Every lick after that was lost to her, the feeling of his warm, bumpy organ slurping her juices off of her moist flower petal.

His tongue circled her soaked cunt, lapping up every last drop of her juices, cleaning up the entire mess she had made. He took half a second to firmly wrap his lips around

"L-lay on your back, moron!" The green eyed girl meekly commanded, trying hard to stay assertive, even as pleasure seemed to flood her senses. "I wanna see your cock stand up while you eat me out!"

Wordlessly, he obeyed her command, somehow keeping his tongue in her cunt, and she felt it twist against her as he turned around on the floor and planted himself on his back, his cock springing up from being pressed against the floor.

Kodama could only gaped openly at the massive cock pulsing as it stood tall above it's owner. It was huge. No, that was an insult, it was so inaccurate. It was absurd, how large it was. She could be forgiven for thinking it was a messed-up leg. She slightly regretted to say she had seen her fair share of dicks in her time, some admirers who went that extra mile. She would admit to staring at a few above average ones before she sent the creeps flying. But this _dwarfed_ them, made them look laughable next to it. For a moment, she sympathized with him; having that huge thing compressed against the hard floor must have been painful, but he dealt with it like a champion! And she was still gaping. His balls churned prominently at the bottom, huge and heavy.

"It's magnificent isn't it?" Haruko giggled, pulling her shirt off and letting her giant tits free, whiled Inaho drooled from next to her. "Go ahead and feel it while he eats you out. It'll feel great."

Her vision swam as she let her small, shaky hands reach out to touch it while Ichigo licked her pussy like a lollipop. Slowly, she reached out and felt it in her grasp, warm and pulsing with that alien male need; for them; for _her_. It was hot. And rigid. She unconsciously began stroking it up and down, only bobbing a few inches without reaching even close to his base or his head. She could barely focus on stroking him when he was writing what he registered as the English alphabet on her pussy, quite literally in fact.

Her mind swam as every vein pulsed hungrily under her hand, as she let it glide up, and up, until she felt the mushroom head which throbbed as fiercely as any vein in the thick cock. Didn't he say his father was a doctor? It was better when they were circumcised, right? This thinking was the only thing keeping her from orgasm embarrassingly and passing out right then and there! Her hands traveled down ward- _K!_ -and her hands jerked as he licked another letter in, zipping almost straight down to his hairless crotch. His balls pulsed with-with ... with the stuff ...! Cum! Oh god, did she want it! She watched them churn and throb, and she licked her lips as she wondered what it would feel like, _taste_ like...

"Wow~." Inaho moaned. "He's so good good at pussy eating! I can't wait for my turn!" At this point, the sweet-toothed brunette had pulled her skirt and her panties down, and was openly fingering herself in anticipation, trying to quell the ache while her beloved still-fiancee devoured another woman's pussy.

Being able to think a little more clearly now, but no less pleasured, Kodama began to put more effort into pumping his absurd girth in her dainty hands, a nigh impossible task with a girth that seemed taller than herself; while she sat, of course.

 _L-let's see how he likes this!_ Determined to get as much of a reaction as she could out of him, she opened up her mouth, leaned toward the fat head, and wrapped her lips around the throbbing helmet. The taste was salty, and bitter, but she couldn't find it in her to pull away repulsed. She ... wanted to keep going. So she did, shoving her head further down on his thick cock, her hands busy trying to both get a grip and keep stroking him. She shove her head down and found herself not even a quarter of the way down as she gagged on his girth.

"Ooh, your a tough girl." Haruko praised earnestly, rubbing herself out next to Inaho. "Don't worry about getting all the way down for now. You may not be able to tell right now, but he likes what your doing for him, no matter how much of his cock you suck." She turned to Inaho, who was desperately rubbing herself harder and harder trying to quell the ache. The violet haired girl leaned over to whisper softly in her ear. "Inaho, why don't you join her? You seem more than ready to me and I don't want you to feel left out." She smirked to herself, knowing what advice to give her. "Ichi is really into tit-fucks. Why not do something Kodama can't?"

Inaho perked up at this, before smothering Haruko in a hug. "Oh thank you Haruko! I promise I'll make sure he likes it!" She dutifully pulled her shirt off, her bra soon following. Her big, full, round, perky tits where now free for all the world to see. Ichigo was her world, though, so they'd only be a sight for him. She crawled over to him and placed herself between her love's legs, Inaho still busy working on sucking him off. Not for the first time, Inaho marveled at how big he was. "It's so much bigger than I've ever imagined~." She cupped her tits, holding them out as if in offering. "I know by boobs aren't as big as Haruko's but please fuck them as hard as you can!"

Ichigo paused from eating Kodama out to look at her. "What are you talking about?" He gave her a look dead-serious. "Your tits are still plenty. So many girls wish they had tits these luscious."

"Really?" It was adorable the way her eyes sparkled from the admittedly dirty praise. "Yay! Then I won't disappoint you!" She eagerly wrapped her tits around the part of the shaft just above the base, where his swollen soccer-sized balls kept her from going _quite_ all the way. It was telling that his cock was so massive it could be describe in locations, Inaho thought, as she worked her tits up Ichigo's length.

Ichigo meant completely what he'd said to Inaho. Her tit's might not have been as massive as Haruko's, but they were delightfully soft, just like the rest of her outer form, which was a fascinating contrast to the strength that Ichigo had seen from her and the many other girls of Maken-ki. Ichigo had a thing for fit girls, he had once confided in her while he and Haruko were spooning, his hand on where her abs would show if not for her healthy layer of fat. He didn't need it to be raging muscle without softness, he just appreciated a woman who was clearly in good shape, whether it showed or not.

He pushed his hips upward, his cock going further into Inaho's plush titties, their sweet pink nipples standing at attention. His tongue practically draped the walls of Kodama's sweetness, as the thrust upward into the sweet embrace of Inaho's velvety-soft tits. He hadn't forgotten about Kodama's first-rate pussy either, draped in between her soft thighs. She tasted like juniper berries, he noted taking another slurp of her wetness. One of his arms came free from holding a leg, and pinched her rosy red button between his thumb and index finger. He took delight in the way she cried out above him at that one, especially since moaning into his cock sent the pleasure straight back to him.

Kodama felt hot. Like, burning, feverish, ready to explode, _-W!-_ and in more ways than one. With a pop, she mournfully removed her mouthful of cock, and reaching to the sides of her head, and missing several times, she pulled out her beaded hair ties and shook her blonde pigtails loose, letting it drape down her back. She then pulled off her shirt, showing that she was bra-less, and justly so. But her tits, while nonexistent, were by far the cutest Ichigo could have ever seen, if she wasn't currently grinding her pussy on his face as he put three fingers in her honey hole.

Inaho's boobs continued to journey up and down Ichigo's titanic cock, licking it's sides as she traveled up, and lining it with cute kisses as she dragged her busty-musties down. Wow, this was a lot of work. But it was really fun! And she could hear Ichigo's gratified moans while he played with Kodama's pussy, and feel the pulse of his big cock's veins as she moved up and down the sides. Her tits felt really sore, though.

Well, they were quite promptly rewarded when his cock pulsed quicker and quicker until it blasted buckets of cum all over the two of them. Rope after rope of thick, sticky substance covered their faces and chests, dripping down and covering them in his white seed. Kodama came too, a mind-numbing orgasm after getting first-class pussy treatment. Her thighs trembled fiercely as Ichigo opened his mouth up for her juices to spray straight down his gullet.

Haruko crawled to Ichigo's side and caught several dollops expertly, licking her lips as his orgasm _still_ continued, spilling over the slopes of Inaho's breasts. Kodama managed to follow Kodama's example and catch some in her mouth, finding it's musky flavor far tastier than before. It awoke something deep inside her. A basic, feral something that was about to rear it's head.

"Well that was a good start." Haruko commented, as Ichigo pushed himself off his back. She looked over to the now bare blonde. "Kodama, you should go first. Ichi's rather rough after the first time and..." _You're rather tight._ That was a pointless worry. She wouldn't be so tight soon enough, no matter what pace was gone. And it would be hard to maintain control, which she assumed she wanted.

Boy, was she going to find out.

Kodama jumped and pinned Ichigo back to the ground, landing on his solid stomach, she ground her ass into his cock, still towering behind him, not looking like it had softened at all (was it somehow harder?). She raised herself just above it, but first...

"Sit up." She requested, no, _demanded_. She remembered what she wanted, and she was getting it. He complied, sitting up and against the wall for good measure

Kodama plunged herself down onto Ichigo's cock and she screamed outright, tears leaking in her eyes as his prick invaded past the deepest reaches of her insides. It felt as if it was set to tear her in half. She sobbed, the piercing of her hymen not even worth noting in all this unspeakable sensation.

Ichigo planted gentle kisses on her cheeks. "If you want to stop you can just say so. I know it hurts but-"

"No way!" Kodama shrieked in what could have only been pleasure, which shocked Inaho, but not Haruko. She knew exactly what it was like, to have dick so big that it hit every sweet spot, completely numbing the broken barrier. "Whoever said the first time hurts is a fucking liar!" She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and lifted her hips as she got ready to moved as best she could. "If you stop I'm taking your dick with me one way or another, just don't move and let me enjoy this!"

The young man was befuddled by her words, but did not make any motions to disobey her. She began to move again, getting into a rhythm as she shoved herself down and up on on his thick cock. Each time it practically _impaled_ her with its size, and she felt it every time as she took it in and out, not even all the way to the base. Several inches hung below her as she tried to take it in all the way. But she found she couldn't go any further, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she willed it, she was getting as much of that cock as she possibly could.

It was then and there that Kodama fully accepted that this was, in fact, not a dream. This entire situation was very much happening, and however consciously, she hoped it happened again.

Haruko decided to take a more active role. "Come here, Inaho." She beckoned the brunette over to where the two of them were now faced with this violently pulsing testicles. "Let's give his balls some love and attention while we wait. If we let Haruko do all the work, she'd never make him cum all on her own."

Inaho blushed, but nodded excitedly. She watched as Haruko planted long, wet kisses on his aching organ, her soft hands gently rubbing the sides of his veiny, pulsing organs and occasionally squeezing. The voluptuous girl planted long, wet, loving kisses all over the wrinkly expanse of his testicles. Buckling down and setting to her task, Inaho began to mirror Haruko's more experienced moves with her own moves. Instead of making out with her own buzzing nut, Inaho sucked on the skin, her soft lips wrapping around different areas of the organ, only stopping every so often she heard a soft groan from her beloved that she knew was associated with her own testicle treatment, and she allowed her hands to roam the swollen organ, but never squeeze.

Ichigo groaned as the petite element user forced herself down on as much of his massive cock as she could. This was only slightly a problem for much as he didn't want to compare the girls, Haruko usually fit in all of the way, though she walked funny afterwards. But Kodama was so tiny, and while he was getting his pleasure, it felt like - and it should have been obvious he did not care for this sort of thing - he was getting _teased_. On the plus side, her pussy was really tight and warm. And soft. Maybe only fitting it in partway didn't take away all he though it did. Plus, sitting there while she rode him? A really nice change of pace from when Haruko only ever went missionary with him while he did most everything, pumping into her laying form. Not that there was anything wrong with it, but the variety was nice. And he found this lack of work to be surprisingly satisfying has she rode his cock.

Ichigo could honestly say he was glad he'd let Haruko talk him into this. He let his hands sit on the floor to keep him from slipping out of position, as he fucked Kodama bareback, her smooth ass making a clapping noise every time she let herself be overridden with dizzying pleasure. Ichigo's cock was bigger than she'd ever imagined, all she could think about was being seated in this position for as longs as possible as she continued to push as much of his cock into her as possible.

"Oh fuck!" Haruko squealed with delight as he drilled into her warm orifice, her head thrown back. "Fuck! You're so big! I'm so full of your big, perfect cock that I'm overflowing with it!" She glared at him, but it had no bite, just pure lust. "You've ruined me, you big animal! I hope you're ready to fuck me again!" This was it. She was ruined for other men, exactly as she was saying, and now her mind was so bursting with pleasure that she couldn't think straight enough to keep her mouth shut for pride's sake. This dick had overwhelmed her. "Because we're going to fuck whenever I want us to fuck! I want this dick to be ready for me when I'm ready! You hear me? Now give me your cum already! Cum inside the pussy you ruined, now! Or else-!"

Haruko looked up from another kiss on his balls with a delighted grin. "Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea, Kodama." She nuzzled his now quickly pulsing testicle. "Filling her up with the juice from these mighty balls, how does that sound?" She spoke into his balls, almost as if speaking to them, before nuzzling her breast-soft cheek into it. "Go ahead, Ichi, cum! Give her what she wants!"

Kodama let out a drunk squeal of delight as she sprayed her juices all over his prick, a powerful orgasm rendering her mind blank. He didn't waste any time in cumming as she wanted, pumping her full of his gooey juices that didn't help her state. Her tiny, flat stomach bulged with his cum as absurd amounts of his cum flowed into her small body. This cock was so absurdly thick that it didn't even leak out. It just kept her ruined cunt plugged good and tight while her stomach filled up with his cum, and made her orgasm again from the mere sensation.

Thank god they'd taken pills beforehand.

With Ichigo's hands lifting her off of him by her hips, Kodama managed to strenuously pull herself off of his _still_ -cumming beast... and then fainted.

"Kodama?" Inaho hovered over the unconscious girl. "Are you okay?" The way the girl drooled with a fucked-stupid grin suggested that, yes, she was very much _okay_ indeed.

"I think you blew her mind." Haruko giggled. "Now it's my turn." Inaho pouted, her lips quivering slightly as the stud stood up, his erect cock wobbling."Calm down Inaho. I just want one go at him then he's yours." She pulled Ichigo along by the hand and brought him to a wall, where she bent over and put her hands on it to support herself. She bit her lip and wiggled her bodacious ass at him. "Take me in the ass this time."

Now this _really_ got his attention. He wasted no time in lining up his cock with her twitching, tiny pink hole. He wasted a second hoping his juice-covered cock was enough, and plunged his cock straight into her backdoor.

"Ooooh, fuck that's good!" She squealed. He wasted no time in pounding straight into her, in drilling his huge, thick shaft into her coiled ring of muscles. She let out a little squeak with every slight piston into her cock-strangling depths. She turned to look back at him, talking in-between breaths. "I know how tired you must be, doing the same thing. I thought as long as we're introducing new people, why no try new things."

"I'm glad you did." Ichigo replied wholeheartedly, hammering into her. He almost felt the urge to cum every time, to press his orgasm straight over the edge with every shove into the greedy depths of her vacuum-tight asshole, going the distance be damned. He suddenly felt Inaho press her soft tits into the tanned ridges of his back. Her cute nips poked at his skin as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a genuinely affectionate embrace.

"I'm so glad we could do this together." She spoke right from the heart, even as her tits squished against his back he didn't take a lick of attention away from her. "It hurt so much when I found out you were with Inaho... it broke my heart, Ichi." He felt a pang in his gut. It wasn't lost on him that he'd hurt Inaho by not openly accepting her feelings. But he had never really been sure of what to do. Thank god he had Haruko to show him the light, he thought, as her ass squeezed around his thick cock again.

"Well, I'm so glad I can make you feel better." He wrapped an arm around her, and as he continued to fuck Haruko, he pulled her close into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away from the slightly messy exchange. He gave her a determined look, one that said he was going to give her what she wanted as soon as he could, he placed both hands on Haruko's full hips, and gripped them tightly. "Now I'll just have to get Haruko to cum faster." He pulled out halfway, and _thrust_ into her, sending her fantastic ass rippling with every single pump! He pulled out as much of his absurd length as he could, and rammed it all back in full force!

"Oh fuck!" Haruko tried to keep her head on straight, even as her lover's absurdly huge cock stretched out her tight ring of ass. She turned to him with a completely fake pout. "That's mean, Ichi. I give you anal for the first time and now you don't even try to enjoy it! Just drilling me with your perfect cock!" The expression didn't even last the full statement, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as pain clashed with pleasure, his cock almost tearing her ass wide open, just for the next time that was certain to come.

Speaking of coming...

"Oh I'm enjoying it very much, darling." He whispered into her ear. She took absolute _delight_ in the way his solid abs pressed into the soft curve of her spine. She almost didn't hear him, she was so lost in it. "That's why I aim to blast a load in your ass."

He wasted no time in fulfilling his promise, pulling out halfway through his orgasm before she could inflate, and sprayed his cum all over her huge ass cheeks and along her back as her legs quivered from her own orgasm. She looked back at them. "Meanie." It didn't even have playfulness to it. She was simply too lost in the pleasurable aftershocks. "Looks like it's the moment you've waited for, Inaho. His cock's all yours for now.

"Yay! It's finally my turn!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss, unashamed of he way her naked tits pressed into his hard, broad torso. "You don't have to hold back, Ichi! I'm all yours!"

He simply smiled at her, and cupped her face gently for a kiss of his own. When he pulled away, he said her _fourth_ favorite pair of words to hear from him! "Any requests?"

Immediately, she jumped and hooked her legs around his waist as she planted her hands on his shoulders. She could feel them roll a little with even the slightest movement. "Do it like this! Hold me while you do it! Carry me in your big strong arms while your big, strong cock fills me up!"

Praise _and_ dirty talk? Ichigo immediately grabbed her hips and raised her up so the tip of his throbbing cock prodded at her absolutely soaked entrance, and slid straight into her with almost no resistance. The unabashed squeal of pleasure and the fact that he fits all the way inside her only made it better.

"Oh god, your so huge! Wreck me already! I want everything you can give me!" He aimed to fulfill her unbelievably wanton desires without a second thought. The carryfuck was a very good choice he decided. A real use of his strength, able to give the woman in his arms everything, and no control for her to decide otherwise, and romantic to boot. He pumped into her soft, warm, velvety cunt as she let out moans and squeals and constant words of praise, regardless of whether they were even different words or not. Ichigo quickly came to the conclusion that Inaho was decidedly vocal, as her breasts rubbed and molded into his pecs, pressing rubbing across the ridges of his abs as she bounce on his big cock. It made sense, her general positive energy were impossible to wear down, and she put 200% percent into everything, like how she was now meeting his pumps into her perfect slit halfway now, even as he poked at her deepest recesses, she didn't stop slamming her hips down onto his pelvis.

She pulled him into another passionate kiss as they fucked, which confirmed his next big suspicion, that she was romantic in every effort she made, which he could ave guessed before now. Even when she talked dirty, she did it with loving praise that only made him pump harder, his cock aching with her excited pace, which was faster than even that of Haruko, who he'd fuck many times before. She was new at this, sure, but he had no doubts her stamina would grow even greater as they did this more and more, and she'd definitely get creative. If her past attempts in flirting were simply to get his affections, he couldn't wait to see what she'd do now that she had them. Being around so many unbelievably sexy girls had already filled his mind with possibilities, and now he got to fuck them. After-class relief, "private endurance training," getting sucked off under the desk... every dirty fantasy once alien to him now only turned him on even more, drove him to slide deeper into Inaho's sweet pussy as she cried out louder, for more, harder. He round ass cheeks smacking delightfully against him with every thrust. Tears of joy leaked from her eyes, and he immediately thought she might have had too much.

"Inaho, are you hurting? Do you want me to slow down?"

"No!" The way she yelled at him with a demanding tone caught him completely off guard. "Don't you dare, Ichigo Kurosaki! I've waited for this for so long! You have yet to even make up a fraction of the time to me, so if you slack off on the pace, you are in for it! Now keep making sweet love to my pussy with your perfect cock as hard as you can!" The loud, unreserved way she spoke caught him off guard, but it wasn't insulting, and it was demanding all he had to offer. It aroused him to no end, so he simply did as he was told, and kept fucking her with all of his might.

"Wow." Haruko's breath hit his ear just before he could feel her amazing tits mash into his muscular back, her hands cupping his balls from behind as best they could. "You've really awoken something in this sweet little girl, haven't you." She turned her attention to Inaho as she kept rubbing her big boobs along her boyfriends back. "Do you like his cock that much?"

"You'd better believe it!" Inaho gasped, not quite out of assertive energy. "I can't believe you kept this from me! Kept _him_ from me! I swear one of these days I'll make you pay, but for now I just want to enjoy his godly cock ravaging my pussy and shaping me for itself!"

"I look forward to you making me pay." She said sincerely, feeling no less adventurous than their now mutual lover. She whispered things into his ear as she kept herself molded into him. "This girl wants all of you. Pretty much every girl does now. You want to give it to us all, don't you? Well don't you worry, Ichi, 'cause we'll be the best girlfriends you could ever hope to have, and more." Her bizarrely romantic words spurred him on even further, to new heights as his mind spun with all the meanings this had for him. Did that mean they were more than simple fuck-buddies? Was he _their_ boyfriend too? Would this happen to every girl she invited to join them? That almost sounded as amazing as the sex itself. For years he'd played the part of a street-fighting loner, playing at content with his isolation. The idea of this overflowing genuine pleasure and companionship did more to please him than even the fuck of his life ever could on its own. He pumped harder and harder into Inaho's fertile cunt as he felt a familiar pulse in his loins.

"Where do you want me to cum?" He rumbled.

"Inside me!" The candy-lover squealed. "Oh god, fill me up with your cum, Ichi!"

And he did just that. He exploded within her as she sprayed her juices along his smoldering hot cock, the soft squeeze too much to bear as he flooded her insides with this milky white cum. He could feel her insides start to overflow, and managed to pull out enough that, just like his orgasm with Haruko, he allowed the other half to hose down Inaho's face and chest while she caught a few spurts in her mouth from where she sat on the ground.

"Wow, it's so tasty!" She crooned. But she stared for a moment when his still-hard erection stared back at her.

"I think I know what he'll want next." Haruko said, moving out from behind him and getting down on her knees. "Come here Inaho."

No sooner was the brunette in front of her than Ichigo's Cock (cap is not a typo) slid through the front of her tits and Haruko's pressed against hers, trapping a lot of Ichigo's huge shaft between them in a double titfuck.

Ichigo moaned out loud as their delightful titties smothered his cock. This was really his favorite way of getting treatment from a woman's body. He appreciated a nice blowjob, and a good ass-hot-dogging, but as far as he was concerned, a woman's perfect tits brought a man pleasure best by rubbing up and down a man's hard cock until it painted them a nice, creamy white from the overwhelming sensation. And Haruko and Inaho weren't just two adequately busty girls. They could have smothered a much lesser man with their admittedly uneven two-way titty assault and had him blowing in under a minute, but with his massive prick, they were more than happy to put true effort into making sure his cock was absolutely satisfied.

They registered the sounds of a fourth voice making numerous pleased noises and noted Kodama had awoken from her orgasm-induced stupor and was now furiously rubbing at her honeypot, a small puddle of her arousal just under her legs.

"Wow." Ichigo thought aloud. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough to see you rail Inaho as she takes it all with Haruko's hands on your balls." Kodama panted, cheeks flushed. "Don't forget I'm gonna work my way to taking it all one day!"

Ichigo smiled. "I look forward to it." He groaned. He didn't forget his cock was currently sandwiched between two of the best pairs of tits in the whole school, as he thrust up, making their jello-like busts jiggle and bounce every which way with the strength of his earnest tit-fucking. The girl's hands and mouths weren't idle either, as they sucked and planted kisses on the plenty of inches that poked out from their twin cleavage, stroking at it's base, and even grabbing at one another's chests pressed flush together, nipples brushing against each other and the sides of the opposite breasts.

"God, I love titfucks." He said, unabashed. He ran his hand through their hair, gliding his fingers through Haruko's long violet hair and rubbing his hand in Inaho's adorable short locks. He knew he was an incredibly lucky man to have these two powerful, sweet, and beautiful girls treat him like this, and if they ever wanted anything out of him, he would neither question it nor hesitate.

"See," Haruko told Inaho, "I told you. If he never fucked our pussies, getting to cum from titfucks makes him so happy. Not that he'd never have enough to get it in us. He's got _so much_ stamina!"

Inaho didn't reply verbally, simply contenting herself with slurping on the weeping, bulbous head of his cock, which continued to let a pearly stream of precum out for them to lick and slurp on. This was so much better than she'd ever imagined. Girls who said it tasted bitter and nasty had no idea what they were missing out on.

Soon enough Ichigo came again, harder than any of his orgasms that night, a veritable fountain spraying down the two stacked girls as they filled their mouths with cum, and the thick, delicious drips of cum dripped down the sides of their breasts and disappeared deep into the depths of their cleavages.

The whole thing was so intense that even they came from the titfuck, squirting freely onto the floor from the warmth of his cock spreading from their tits straight into their needy cores.

The four of them lay their, strewn across the room covered in sweat and sex juices, the arduous orgy finally beginning to show its toll on their stamina.

"Holy shit." Ichigo said, having been fairly quiet when compared to the erotic conversation of the girls. "That was... I... I don't have the words to describe it."

"Neither do I." Kodama admitted. "I wasn't even awake for all of it and it was still more amazing than anything I could have come up with in my head. You'd better hoped I don't always miss this much of it, Ichigo!"

"But it _was_ a whole awful lot of fun." Inaho said, crawling over to Ichigo and wrapping her arms around him, snuggling into his warm, muscular side. "I can't wait to let everyone else have a turn."

Ichigo simply hummed affirmatively, before the words fully registered with him. "Wait... others?!" He gaped as it hit him. "Y-you mean you were serious?!"

"Of course, Ichi! You didn't think it was just gonna be the three of us, did you?" Haruko hugged his other side, taking delight in feeling his heartbeat. "There are so many girls who have grown _quite_ fond of you since you came to Tenbi. Who've admired your strength, your spirit, and how much of a gentleman you've turned out to be; not to mention just how handsome you are!" Haruko seemed quite thrilled just from talking about it. Clearly she was proud she had bagged herself such a winner "And I know they're going to love this thick, fat, scrumptious cock of yours. You've got a lot of work to do! We've barely even started."

His head snapped between the three of them with his expression bewildered, Kodama's smirk, Inaho's delighted expression, and Haruko's very satisfied smile. He finally realized all of the crazy things he's been thinking earlier were actually completely true! He was going to have a lot more girls to deal with before this little escapade was over. Thinking about it, there were actually much more absurd things that had happened to him, and most of them were infinitely less pleasant. Was this what his father had meant when he said he had "earned" being here? He sighed as he simply decided to go along with this wonderful madness, and just enjoy the moment for now.

"Now, we're not done yet. That cock's still hard mister." True to Haruko's words, Ichigo's cock hadn't actually gone flaccid yet, and they were all still maddeningly horny. "And after we're completely done, we're going to properly discuss our _very_ open relationship."

The melody of countless pleasured sounds continued almost until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... how was it? I've wanted to get started on this roster of divinely bodacious babes for quite a while! Far too little content of them at all. Someone needs to fix that, looks like that someone needed to be me. I'd do it all myself if I had to. Also, I didn't forget that Ichigo suggest they call it love making, if it seems that way. I just think dirty talk is hot, so I call it fucking, personally.


	4. Haruko, Chacha, Kimi, Azuki (Maken-Ki! Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo was well aware his love conquest at Tenbi was just beginning! Now to the rest of Maken-ki he goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore I'd put this chapter off until I posted something from another series, But it would be a crime to just put off a complete chapter.

When Haruko had told them she was offering the opportunity of a lifetime, they all expected different things.

It was an unexpectedly rather busy day for the Maken Club. Ever since Ichigo had come to Tenbi, peace had become easier to maintain among the small community that the academy resembled. For the past months, Ichigo had been the rapidly rising star, a sort of champion for the school of spiritually armed girls, turned into that for both girls and boys. But then today, Ichigo's many stubborn challengers must have decided the best way to take him down was all together, kind of. They were certainly many, but not the entire school. And so he was staring down six or seven dozen Maken users who were out for blood.

Except they'd made a grave miscalculation: it was him, and about half of Maken-ki; Haruko, Kodama Inaho, and with them, Azuki Shinatsu, Kimi Sato, and Chacha Akaza. And so they did charge in to wipe the floor with the ensuing hoard. Handfuls of armed students were swatted aside or found themselves eating the brickwork big-time.

Kimi Sato, Secretary of Maken-ki's student council, was a petite girl, almost as short and _small_ as Kodama Himegami. Chin-length dark hair was kept under a red headband, and swept over on of her amethyst eyes. Pale skin gave off the impression of a delicate princess, a sharp contrast to Kodama's defiant nature and only enhanced by her bashful and nervous mannerisms. She took out her pen, and characters sprang almost literally to life to attack at the offending hoards, er Maken Comic Star bringing literal power to words. A truly fitting power for her love of drawing and writing. As they fell in handfuls, her shy demeanor to a mighty mage of sorts, not swayed by the lacking of her A-cup breasts or her unusual love of the arts. Whether through disarming charm or power, Kimi was important just like the rest of them, and no one could disagree.

Azuki Shinatsu, the brutally buxom brick-house of the Magic Enforcement Committee was a completely different manner of beauty. Hair equal in length to Azuki's shimmered in a fiery red as her own violet eyes glared at the next punk. A bandaged nose was a clear sign that she fought often and was only further supported by her fingerless gloves. Flat, dense muscles coiled angrily as a left jab sent an opponent half again her size flying. Well-maintained abs coiled tightly in her core, not at all distracting from the generous feminine curvature of her magnificent E-cups. Her Maken, Hawk, was made clear in the form of metal winged shoes that flicked across a nameless enemies chin as one of her thick, powerful legs flicked up, flipping her skirt and revealing the green-striped underwear at the apex of her luscious thighs, accentuated along with her bust by the flare of her hips and the pinch of her feminine waste. Yet there were few that her body could truly distract, as her fiery behavior screamed that if you were to fight her and dare be distracted by her buxom shape, you would only lose much more painfully.

Chacha Akaza of the Security Committee, stood out the most by far in both manners _and_ beautiful form. Exotic light brown skin and sparkling emerald orbs were complimented by white hair tied in a side ponytail atop her head. And an enthusiastic and boundlessly energetic attitude kept her swinging through the crowds barehanded not unlike Azuki. Except when she found a loose brick, she tossed it towards some tougher-looking foes, and sent them scattering on one way or another as the rock was influenced by her Maken Compresser, and grew to the size of a car, before slamming hard into the ground, pinning whoever was trapped underneath it. The tall girl was practically an amazon, complete with raw sexuality in the form of tree-trunk tanned thighs, and a full, bodacious ass that was put on display with every skirt swish, and humongous, eye-catching, man-drawing, mouthwatering H-cup breasts that rivaled the massive milky orbs of Haruko herself, and even barely exceeded! Chacha held not shame in letting her body go on display, and there was much to see, but of course her jaw-dropping rack was impossible to miss, constrained by her favored leopard-print bra that did a laughable job of keeping her cans from bouncing free.

About halfway through the battle, the latter three had decided they'd had their fun, and decided to sit out and take a breather, watching the rest finish the job. Haruko saw this as a chance to talk to them, and so she sat with the three of them while Kodama and Inaho backed Ichigo up, and there she declared to them:

"Hey guys. How would you like to partake in the opportunity of a lifetime?"

Of course, when she actually told them that she was willing to share the man who just so happened to be the object of only their most romantic affections, they all reacted quite fittingly with shock, skepticism, and obviously no small amount of hesitation.

"Wh-what?" Kimi squeaked, face flushed as all three of them stared at a straight-faced Haruko. "Are you s-s-serious?!" It had long since been revealed that they all were extremely attracted to the only other male member of their club besides the lecherous Kengo Usui, and being the confident, competitive group they were, they didn't take their time in trying to make their feelings known. It had... hurt, when he had approached Haruko all on his own. But now here was Haruko herself, proposing they could all have him?

"I'm absolutely serious." Haruko smiled at them. "I already agreed to share him with Haruko and Kodama, and you guys are just as important to me as they are, and I don't want to lose you guys just because I had what you never got to."

Azuki caught onto something. "The fuck?! Kodama and Inaho know about this?!"

"Yes. I thought they'd be best to start out with, but I wanted to talk about it with you girls too." She looked over to the boy she had once known, who had gone and turned into a man on her and stolen her heart. Then he just had to be so amazing that every girl present had to have feelings for him too. "We were always friends, and even if this isn't an unusual idea I don't want to hurt that friendship over a guy." Even if it was a once-in-eternity kind of guy, the thought, looking back to them. "So, what do you say?"

Unusual idea indeed. Chacha had always thought Ichigo was totally cute; his warm brown eyes, his rare outright smile, his rockin' bod, his wild orange hair that she always thought looked good on him, no matter what other people had said to him. It was an absolute crime that he was without any girlfriend to love him for how awesome he was! Well, if this was her second shot at being that girl, she wasn't going to waste it! Plus, this sounded like a whole lot of fun!

Kimi was obviously way more hesitant about it. Ichigo had started out simply enough as being another member of Maken-ki to her. But when he'd found out about her passion for manga art, and ironic lack of talent, he'd personally helped her shape her skill into something she could be proud of. Beyond that just being in his company made her feel more like a woman, which was more than could have been said for any other man, who looked at her like a child, just because of her... lesser figure. All she needed was one moment for him to see her as one, and if she didn't have to hurt her friendship with Chacha for it this time...

Azuki, of course, was the most hesitant. Ichigo had been exactly the kind of man Azuki had wanted. He hadn't interfered during her match with Kurigasa, but when she couldn't break her fall, he'd stepped right in and... when he held her, it just felt so right, practically love at first sight. It only got harder to be around him and not feel her heart thrumming around in her breast. He was a fighter, and he respected her as an equal, even if he was stronger. She made certain to watch as he dislocated both shoulders on one of his challengers as she thought this, and then watch as he threw the sucker into another three, and take down some staff fighter with a flying kick. But she knew very well deep down that he was a warm and gentle soul. She knew she had to make him hers, and she was still determined to do so! If he had to be someone else's for that to happen... she was going to get all of him, but fuck it, this was a good start.

"I'm in!" Chacha declared, throwing her hands into the air and causing her delightful bust to jiggle. "Thanks for this, Haruko, you're the best!"

That got rid of Kimi's worries. She nodded resolutely. "Me too! If Chacha's okay with this, then I have nothing to worry about! I want to be with Ichigo just as much as she does!"

Azuki grit her teeth and stood up."Fuck it!" The violet eyed brawler declared. She pointed a challenging finger at Haruko. "I'll make him mine yet, Haruko, but until then, this'll work!"

Ha. If only she knew how well she'd get used to it.

Haruko beamed. She was so excited to tell their now mutual lover the good news! Right after he cleaned up, of course, she thought as one of the thugs sailed over their heads .

Azuki grinned, and leaned into Haruko conspiratorially, albeit bushing madly. "So... is he good?"

"Hm?"

"Just sayin', how far ya gone with him? Is he a good kisser? Did ya go all the way, or are ya waiting for those bells?"

It was Chacha who asked the _big_ question, smile and eyes alight with mischief. "How _big_ is he?"

"Ch-chacha!" Kimi sputtered.

Before Haruko could answer, it was Kodama who walked up to them with Inaho, both deciding to take a break from the battle, and quite flatly declared:

" _The_ biggest. I would dare you to find a bigger cock anywhere in the world, knowing you would fail. Ladies, we have stumbled upon the eighth goddamn wonder of the world, his whole body included. His cock is a gift from God, and personally, I find his tongue to be the party favor." Himegami leaned over, hands on her hips. "I hope you know what you're getting into, ladies. Or rather, what will be getting into _you_. You will most certainly be ruined for anyone else."

Haruko gaped at Himegami, while Inaho nodded supportively, her approving smile never wavering.

Needless to say, they were compelled to find out the truth behind these praises, so openly sung by _Himegami,_ of all people, as long as they were apparently all getting it together.

As it turned out, every single word was true. All of it, and more.

They managed to make it back to Maken-ki meeting room, and when Haruko had revealed to her lover that she'd been talking with them, he wondered what they'd do from there, he didn't have to wait long when she pressed into him and kissed him full on the mouth. The message was clear: It was time to show them what they were now all a part of.

The three of them could only watch in aroused fascination as Haruko and Ichigo began making out intensely, not wasting any time in stripping down before them. Haruko's shirt hit the floor as her magnificent tits wobbled defiantly within the damnable confines of her bra. As Ichigo continued to peck all over her face affectionately, he hands went to his own shirt. He stopped briefly to let her pull it off, giving them all a first class view of his rippling muscles beneath is deliciously tanned skin.

Chacha stared unabashedly with a heavy blush at the public romantic display as it turned carnal, her attention turning in particular to Ichigo's newly exposed broad chest. She slowly licked her lips and her eyes were glazed over, as she grinned, a dreamy grin on her face.

Totally opposite to her friend's reaction, Kimi bashfully tried to pull her gaze away from the hottest thing she had ever seen, covering her eyes halfheartedly as one eye peeked at at split between them; looking towards the walls before she went back to staring; drooling from her mouth as well as soiling her undergarments with an alien but wonderful sensation... if it was a way to shyly show she was enjoying watching, she was using it.

Azuki was unusually quiet as she tugged at a nipple from over her shirt, her face flushed and a curled finger between her lightly grit teeth. There wasn't much said that wasn't already clear.

Haruko and Ichigo continued to make out intensely, Haruko's hands went on roaming her boyfriend's solid torso, and Ichigo's hands dipped deep past her waistband. Three fingers traced around her slicked-up slit. He enjoyed the cute little sounds it got out of her, especially as her licked and nibbled at her ear. God, he loved that he could do this to her, that she was as ready for him as she could ever be and he barely even touched her.

Deciding it was time for them to bring them face to face with the biggest part of it all - quite literally so in a lot of ways - Haruko made sure he was facing them before she undid the hybrid champion's belt and pulled his cock out from his undergarments, the thick shaft now free in all its rigid glory. She moved just out of the way so the rest had a better view.

"Oh my fucking god!" Azuki swore unabashed. Her jaw was slacked, her violet eyes almost bulging out at the sight of her gift. It was, simply put, massive. It was almost grotesque how the huge tube of flesh stood out from his body. It's pulsing veins and red shade made it seem angry in its own way, like it wanted to fight. Only, in case of an actual fist-throwing, it would be fighting her insides to squirt something nice and gooey into her deepest vestiges. And she didn't mind losing.

"Holy whoa." Chacha remarked flatly, blushing harder as she let her gaze roam over his girth, from the absurdly long and thick shaft to his pulsing head all the way to his massive nuts and his hairless crotch. She idly wondered if she'd previously used her Maken on a two-incher that had now magically come back to show her its gratitude. It was, in all realism, the biggest she had ever seen, making the real-life imprints she'd made Kimi make of other boys look _laughable_.

"It's huge..." Kimi's head felt light, her face a brand new shade of red. She really should have passed out at this point. Except that her eyes were now drawn straight to the treasure of flesh before her. Ichigo had a cock that looked like it could have just been a screwed-up limb, but almost seemed absurd even on someone of Ichigo's musculature and broadness. Would that thing fit in her at all?

Haruko giggled as she stroked the erect pillar of flesh. "You think it's something now? Wait 'till you feel it inside you." Well, none of them really knew how to respond. Even the bold and immodest Chacha was stunned at the absurd shamelessness of this whole situation. "Here let met show you." And then and there did she unhook her abused bra and let her plentiful bosom loose. When Ichigo reached for her full hips and plunged his cock into her, she gasped and moaned in pleasure. But she took the whole thing in for every inch. She took the scrunchy out of her violet ponytail and shook her silky violet locks loose.

Haruko stood doggy style in front of them, tits swaying as Ichigo pounded into her without reservations, expression flushed and euphoric as the biggest cock any of them had ever seen filled her up. Azuki rubbed her thighs together, Kimi blushed, stupefied, and Chacha, considering the offer without a single second thought, could feel blood run from the curled finger between her teeth, but did not care in the slightest.

Ichigo's strong hands cupped Haruko's brimming mounds of flesh, squeezing them in his palms. She turned her head and kissed him full-on while he squeezed her herculean tits. This was really what she loved about their experiences. Apart from his massive, unrivaled cock, her favorite thing about making love with him was that he never got tired or kissing her throughout the entire thing.

"It didn't take you a lot of convincing to do this." she teased. He responded by teasing her nipples. She moaned outright as his hands left her breasts for massaging her tight stomach.

"We already did this in front of Kodama and Inaho." Ichigo whispered, though the shocked expressions of their friends showed they had little success. "This isn't really different, except for who's getting invited." Her statement had been bait, he knew that. She just needed a reason to confirm from _him_ that they had done this before, and that they were being offered the exact same thing.

It wasn't outlandish to say that Haruko had incredible stamina. She was a fighter after all, and a Maken user of the highest caliber at that. But a being of Ichigo's caliber - if there was any other - simply dwarfed her. All these random thoughts were the only thing allowing her to keep up with him.

Until now.

Haruko squealed as her juices spurted out of her tightly filled hole, Ichigo not stopping for at least a dozen more pumps, before his hyper-dick finally blasted deep into her pleading core.

Out of the three of them, Chacha was the one to finally notice something that had been apparent the entire time: Haruko's stomach bulge. She' heard of it, but she'd thought it was just a myth; an absurd fantasy to turn girls on to the max. But Ichigo really was just that big, that his cock stretched her out to the point that it was visible!

Haruko obviously didn't let a single orgasm stop her; they'd done this too often for too long. Iron cock still bulging within her, she twisted her body until she was facing him, her legs around his waist. Ichigo gripped her full hips, and began to pump again, holding her full weight as his hips thrust into her welcoming pussy. This was the legendary carryfuck. Only a real man could hold his partner and give her a good thorough fucking, an Ichigo had long since proved he was _far_ beyond other men.

It wasn't fair, Chacha decided. It really wasn't. Haruko had let Inaho and Kodama have this, and here they were still waiting for their turn while his huge, smoldering cock was wrapped deep in Haruko's plentiful pussy. Her thoughts spilled out in the form of a needy whine, which Haruko clearly heard.

"I just want you to see for certain what you're in for." Haruko spoke matter-of-factly, as much as one could when they were being stretched out, despite how much they had done this with the same man. Again, Ichigo was just that gifted. Mostly it was interrupted by moans and the occasional squeak as her pussy was working for a hyper-cock fitting. "You know, you can join in right now. We can sort out feelings afterwards. Right now, I just want to help you guys feel good," she wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly, "and let Ichi here take you to another world."

Kimi strained to keep herself from passing out. It was helped by her pure desire to watch the hybrid's prick slide in and out, in and out, and how much she wanted to be awake when she got to go.

Azuki turned her head towards Chacha, not allowing her eyes to leave the absurdly erotic sight. "So, we're totally fine with sharing him, right?" Her voice was small and uncertain. She had been attracted to Ichigo as soon as he'd met him. She'd somehow known then that he was exactly the kind of man that she had longed for. And here Haruko, who had already had rights to him, was kind enough to share him, body and heart, with the rest of them.

"You mean you weren't before?" Chacha was incredulous, but he didn't look away either. "Ichi's a super-great guy, with a super-great cock! Of course we're okay with it!" She just couldn't say no to this idea. This was her getting exactly what she'd wanted when it was more than she had ever thought.

"Well then," Haruko managed between sex-labored breaths, "Just wait for us to finish this orgasm. I haven't let him hose me down yet. He gives great cum showers." Cum. More cum, and lots of it. It was her big creamy prize for this arduous passion, almost as much as the passion itself. She moved her hips in perfect sync with his mighty thrusts into her lush pussy. This was a special overwhelming pleasure that was unique to whoever got to experience Ichigo as a carnal partner, a messy, passionate act that put every other in its category to shame with its heat, joy, and raw excitement.

"I'm so glad you agreed to this." What Haruko loved most about this mind-numbing carnality that they endured together in absurd bliss was how simple it was. "I just love seeing you do all the things you do to me to other girls." Right now, Haruko felt like just another extremely lucky girl. All of her titles and personas faded away; vice-president of Maken-ki, Tenbi Sophmore, Murakumo wielder... they meant nothing in the face of barebacked sex with her fat-dicked lover driving deep into her caverns of ecstasy.

Ichigo didn't respond verbally. He just pressed his face between her bosom, nuzzling her deeply hidden breast bone and smiling dreamily to himself. He was the type to count his blessings, and now more than ever, more than he'd loved having his powers, more than his parents being soul-saving ass-kickers... he was soooo grateful to be an attractive young man with a gigantic cock.

Haruko jumped off his dick just in time for Ichigo to erupt straight into her eager mouth, his warm cum overflowing past her lips and spilled onto the wobbling slopes of her fat tits. The girls were shocked just to see how much cum had been produced in a single orgasm, every chunky hose-down had enough behind it to be a full orgasm on its own. It was at least a full minute before Haruko had her fill, and was now painted in her lover's creamy cunt-filling.

"So much cum..." Azuki commented numbly.

"So," Haruko looked back at the three of them with a coy smile, "who wants to go first?"

Chacha normally would not have hesitated to get into an opportunity like this, but she saw her best friend on the planet fighting with herself over this and, unusually enough, got an idea.

She slapped her shoulder, "encouraging" her forward. "Hey, Kimi, you should totally go first." Never said it was a well thought out idea. "You're obvs super nervous. If you go first, you can get it all out of your system!"

Uncharacteristically, Kimi was cursing Chacha out under her breath, meekly stepping forward to accept her sentence. She moved in closer to the patiently waiting Ichigo, her eyes locked on his not-so-patient prick, which throbbed enough that she flinched.

"Kimi," Ichigo's voice snapped her out of it, "you're not obligated to do this. We can just talk about our feelings after this whole mess is done. And you don't have to stick around, either. You can hang out somewhere else if staying makes you uncomfortable."

His consideration warmed her head to toe, and she could have sworn her heart stopped for a full three seconds. He was willing to talk to her about love, even if she didn't want to do this with him. But the truth was she really did; really _really_ did! So she steeled courage, and advanced on his imposing cock.

"Th-thanks, Ichigo." She said, her voice only shaking for a moment. "B-but... No! I want this so bad, if I don't get it now I might go crazy!" To prove her determination, she removed her panties, and her school uniform top, turned her still-skirted back to the stud, got on all fours, and raised her butt up in the air, wiggling it for emphasis! What a brave girl! "Take me, Ichigo! Leave that cock stuck in me if you have to!"

This new side of small, bashful Kimi shocked everyone. Ichigo's titanic prick twitched in approval. Then he got an idea.

"Chacha." He raised a beckoning finger to the buxom mocha girl. "Could you come over here, please? I need your help with something." Eagerly, the buxom wielder of Maken compress pranced over to him. "Okay, hold on to Kimi's hips for me." Confused, she did as she was told, moving herself in front of Kimi and did as she was told, lifting her smaller friend up off the ground, and placed her just above the head of Ichigo's mighty cock. By moving into this position just to get a good hold on Kimi's hips, she did even more to please Ichigo than she realized. "I want you to help her set her pace. I don't want to hurt her as much as I can help it, and I know she's important to you."

"You got it!" With a nod from Kimi, Chacha helped her in a slicked-up sliding right around the tree-trunk cock.

As a reward for Kimi's boldness, Ichigo wasted no time, plunging straight up into Kimi's tight crevices, pumping with fervor.

Kimi's mind went blank. She couldn't even produce real sounds of her own free will as he stretched her out. It felt so good, but also like she was fit to tear in two.

The Maken-wielding artist let out a cute squeal every time Ichigo's mammoth organ drove deeper and more furiously into her girth-strangling cunt. She felt as if her organs were crushing against one another just to make room for his absurdly large cock. But no matter how painful it was, no matter how the tears leaked from her eyes, she didn't want to stop either. Because it pleased far more than it pained; his cunt-plugger pressed against her every sweet spot she hadn't even known she had!

"Oh! Oh god!" She squealed as the fucking rocked her tiny body back and forth. She turned to Ichigo with a pleading look. "Don't stop! Please don't stop! If you stop now, I might go crazy!"

"Don't worry, Kimi." The orange-haired hero reassured her. "I've got no intention of stopping today." He looked to Chacha underneath Kimi as he pumped and pumped into the smaller girl. "Kimi is a very special girl, Chacha. I hope you know how lucky you are to have her."

"Right?" Chacha continued to lift and push the tiny girl up and down, which took a bit of effort with the tight fit. Her cheeks went flushed as she stared at Kimi's pained ecstatic face every time she practically dragged Kimi against her will through her first time. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of face _she'd_ make when she impaled _herself_ on Ichigo's mighty pole.

From her place on the ground, Azuki rubbed her thighs together impatiently at the sight. How was she supposed to hold up until it was her turn? Well, she was actually more on board than they thought but... you just didn't wait when a chance to get off like that was staring you in the face! That settled it! Chacha would just have to wait! She was going to fuck him the first chance she got!

"Enjoying the show?" The usually gutsy girl yelped as Haruko appeared next to her, still half-covered in the cum she was licking off herself. Azuki didn't say anything, just huffing as she got back to the show in time to see Kimi's love of big breasts come through. Chacha was now sitting in Ichigo's lap, effectively between the joined pair, letting Kimi smother herself on her friend's luscious brown titties. Her dainty fingers pinched at the thick, dark chocolaty nipples. "Me too. Feeling it is all nice and good, but he's so big, I can only do it so many times." Azuki's right hand traced down past her stomach and straight to her skirt. She lifted it with a singer and traveled past the striped waistband of her green-and-white striped panties. Why wasn't she naked now? "That's why I like to watch."

Azuki could see why, but she'd rather be in the action directly. Watching was for whelps. Kimi probably thought that right now, if she was thinking anything, the way she wriggles and moaned on top of that absurd pillar of flesh, one that Azuki had never in her life seen in such a size. She looked down at her breasts, and decided rubbing them down and playing with them a bit would be a passable way to quell the fire until she got her chance.

Kimi panted with increased frequency as Ichigo fucked her now at a much faster pace, surprised at how it just slid inside her after a nice hard, slick fuck. She let her face out from between the heavenly prison that was Chacha Akaza's tits. "I'm gonna cum!" She squealed. "I'm gonna cum, Ichigo! I can't hold on!"

"Then let go!" Ichigo moaned. "Let it all go!"

Kimi came with a squeal as her juices mixed with Ichigo's hot, thick spunk, a nice cum cocktail as her eye rolled back into her head and she passed out.

Chacha pulled Kimi off the big cock with a wet pop. Juices leaked from her open cavern, but apart from some unconscious squirming, she seemed to be in a deep, peaceful sleep.

Before Chahca or Ichigo could comment, Azuki seized the opportunity "It's my turn!" She stomped over to Ichigo, grabbed him by one of his broad shoulders and forcefully kissed him, powering through her embarrassment to get the message across. A string of drool connected them when she pulled away. "I wanted this before it was offered, and I'll be damned if I wait a second longer!"

Ichigo admired how she clearly wasn't going to take no for an answer. She'd probably lift Chacha right off his dick if he refused her. "Alright then, Azuki. No need to leave you out of it."

The hot-blooded redhead grinned and pumped her fist victoriously, even as her flushed face gave away that she was rather flustered about it.

She wasted no time in pulling off her shirt and her bra in one grab, her mighty breasts bouncing with the motion. But that wasn't all that caught Ichigo's tension. He licked his lips hungrily at the sight of a proud set of rippling muscle, angry abs beneath soft feminine curves from arduous work and fierce combat.

"Wow," Ichigo breathed. He could do nothing to hide his awe at the rough girl's prominent sign of strength, or his slack jaws stretching into a soft smile of delight. "I love your abs."

Azuki had never flushed so hard in her entire life. "Th-th-th-that's my line, y-y-you horndog!"

"Well, what can I say? I see your six pack and I'm just compelled to tell you."

She decided the only way to shut him up was kiss him. So she did. Except this time it wasn't a simple-minded hungry kiss, or a kiss of shameless need. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment as much as exhaustion, and her lips were soft against his own, even as she tried to scowl against him. It was a genuine kiss of affection, from a girl who'd always had trouble showing her more delicate side, even to the man who had been everything she had desired in a man. She pulled away and pressed her forehead. Her voice was quiet and soft.

"Hold me, dumbass."

Ichigo was only a bit surprised by how vulnerable she sounded. But this time he didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around her midsection, as she hugged his midsection, pressing her firm, round, buxom tits into his abs. They kissed again. She met his lips gently. He was surprised by the change of rough pace, from all-out force on bashful little Kimi to slow and passionate with the roughhouse beauty Kimi. She pulled back and tore her bra off at the front, revealing her light pink areolas and her perfectly shaped bosom quivering high on her form. Ichigo immediately got the message and massaged her doughy globes. She moaned as her surprisingly sensitive mounds molded under his strong hands. She loved it, but she'd been waiting long enough

She lightly gripped his face and glared at him, although it was ruined by her blush. "Enough with the foreplay, Ichigo! Fuck me!" As well as her breaking voice.

Well, he didn't need more than that, did he? He Immediately gripped his cock as best he could, and she trapped it between her flat, muscular stomach and her soaked honey pot. He pulled his hips back and jammed his length straight into the redhead's core.

"Hmmm!~" Azuki instinctively bit down on Ichigo's shoulder as he reached deep within her. Knowing very well what she wanted, he didn't stop. He adjusted within her and then immediately moved in and out, all the way to his dark purple tip. Azuki brought him close again as they both let their carnal instincts dictate their every move, from his mighty pumps to her holding onto him for dear life as her pussy did to his cock. It was bigger than she ever could have hoped for, and it ground against her every spot, turning her into an anxious, over-pleasured virgin, ironically since she was certainly not one now!

While Ichigo pistoned into the brutal beauty, Chacha let out mewls of contentment as Kimi, somehow regaining consciousness even after her own railing, sucked on her buxom besty's big bodacious titties, with the amazon's shirt lifted above her nipples. Chacha wrapped her arms around the artist's small shoulders and moaned, feeling and watching; feeling her friend suck on her tits, and watching Azuki get cock-stuffed. Haruko was not idle, moving over to them and pressing her tits up against Kimi's head, leaving the girl in a heavenly prison only one other "head" would know soon enough. Did Kimi really have to draw ever again? She felt like she could die happy right there. Only Chacha had known how much she loved humongous breasts, but it seemed Haruko had caught on. And honestly, she didn't mind.

Ichigo held onto Azuki's breasts like life handles as her soft, tight insides gripped him like a vice. He'd been surrounded by boner-blowing girls before this school, but now they were all in one place! Getting to drain literally _all_ of that sexual tension? It was mind-numbing, and besides charm, great abs, and power, he had the one thing they'd give it to him for: a cock that could be measured in feet.

Azuki felt like she did when she was in a fight: sweat was starting to roll down her back, her body was screaming at her for the strain, and she couldn't think of anything except for this abundant thrill. Except, fighting didn't thrill her nearly this much. It almost made a traitorous part of her psyche never want to fight again, that she could get a surge of adrenaline so off the scales just from getting filled up in a way going fist-to-fist never could.

"God, Azuki. You're so soft on the inside." Ichigo groaned his praise as he claimed another girl, body, heart, and soul. He felt like a King, and he wanted Azuki to feel like a Queen. "Please tell me this is what you wanted." Orgasm after orgasm on his still-running tool was a good indication from her body, but he wanted her to admit it to him, and to herself most of all. He wanted her honesty in emotion, not to treat it like it was some challenge where she had to push herself when she should just bask in the enjoyment.

"Yes!" Not all of the hot-blooded Hawk wielder's mush-reduced brain was there, but enough to respond instinctively. Enough to make sure he fired a nice, warm load into her wide-open core. "Oh god, yes! It's everything I've ever wanted in being with you and so much more! I never want you to stop making love to me, Ichigo!" He'd really done it, hadn't he? He might not say it, but Ichigo Kurosaki had turned Tenbi's depiction of fighting spirit into a lovesick mating partner, and all it had taken was spearing her on a cock like no other.

Speaking of...

Ichigo blasted another enormous cream payload into Azuki's awaiting womb. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as boiling whiteness bloated up her baby cave, and her body imitated, limping backwards from Ichigo's grasp. The best part was that Ichigo's girth prevented a single drop from leaking out, so she got every dollop as a minute-long orgasm hosed her insides.

Azuki looked at where she'd been ruined, and then passed out.

It didn't last, she was soon upon Ichigo, feeling up his abs and planting kisses - both mile-a-second pecks and wet, slobbery tongue-prods - all over his face and neck, kisses he gladly returned.

As soon as he'd managed to pull out of her, causing her to shudder and writhe, Haruko and Azuki picked her up and spread her out comfortably next to Kimi, who was grinning dumbly with drool running down her parted mouth.

He took a moment to breath as his endowment didn't waver for even an instant. He turned to talk to to Chacha, but was too busy trying to catch flies at the sight of her leopard-print bra straining as the energetic amazon pulled her shirt off, letting her mocha mountains heave free. They bounced and quivered every which way so hypnotically, so _enticingly,_ with a shine about them that was all natural, with inch-long nipples in a dark chocolate shade.

The white-haired girl giggled at his awestruck expression. "You like 'em?" She moved over to him, swaying her hips enticingly with every. Single. Step. She cupped the underside of her jaw-dropping tits in her dainty palms, making them seem smaller under the sheer imposing force of her caramel bosom. "All the boys do. Too bad for them there's only one man I want tasting these." His cock twitched in approval, regaining her attention in an instant. She licked her lips enticingly as she crouched in front of him. She reached in front and unclasped her bra, the garment springing forward as her massive, firm breasts were free out from their decorative imprisonments. "One thing before we start!" She said, pushing her tits together from the sides now.

He stared at her tits as she stroked the side of his cock with one hand, seeing exactly what she was implying, he immediately sat up on his knees and grabbed onto her shoulders.

Chacha knew exactly what Ichigo would want when he fucked Haruko's tits so wholeheartedly, the way his caramel eyes lit up as his huge, thick shaft pumped out of her soft, milky cannons. She was only two centimetres bigger so that wouldn't draw him in, but hers were firmer, so she'd see how he liked that. She lay on her back and squished her luscious tits together as Ichigo's pole-cock pushed right through their pillowy space and poked through the top for several inches, his fat balls pressed firmly against the underside of her boobs. She stared, almost hypnotized by the way the thick head remained several inches above her tits while he began pumping his thick cock in her plush brown tit pussy.

"Fuck my titties as hard as you want, Ichi!" She moaned, already feeling it's warmth in her big, fat breasts. "You've earned them!"

Ichigo ground his calloused palms against her thick nipples to bring her as much pleasure as possible in gratitude for this blissful treatment, his oversized cock rising proudly from her supple mountains. If you'd told him a few months ago that he was going to go to a school filled with the hottest babes on the planet and turn out to be the most fuckable man there, or anywhere else, he'd have sputtered and, depending on who you were, clocked you good. But now all he could think about was all the slimy, messy wants and desires he could fulfill with each and every woman there, more importantly, the wants he was getting right now with this amazingly buxom babe Chacha, who took things like this with immense energy and a smile, a smile that was currently turning drunken and flushed as he drove his lava-loaded cock in between her blessed brown knockers.

Chacha's glazed-over green eyes stared at the bludgeon-head that hid in between her warmers one second, and then reached a point above her head the next. She knew he was loving this, but the rest that broke through to the other side of heaven was just sitting there waiting to go back in! That wouldn't do at all! With that in mind, she licked it, her cute pink tongue dragging along the broad girth like a giant ice cream cone. She peppered it in several little kisses, while up above Ichigo decided to do something for her that her own hands couldn't, and she squealed when she felt one of his hands sending several fingers past the knuckle into her fuck-hole, while the other lifted on of her tree-trunk thighs . The leopard-print lover would need at least that much to take the cannon that was currently fixing to blast a load straight through her bra busters any minute now.

He suddenly found his hands taken from him by Haruko and Azuki, the latter having recovered at a surprising pace. Haruko took up a spot on Ichigo's left side, guiding his palm straight onto her tempting breast, letting her head roll back as he let his thumb play with her big pink nipple, flicking and pressing it deep into the breast flesh . He found his head pulled to the right as Azuki gripped both sides of his face in for a kiss against her surprisingly supple lips. Her lips moved against his clumsily with no small amount of uncertainty that even her passion couldn't conceal, but he responded with support and invitation with every roll of his tongue over hers. He used the arm she'd pulled away to wrap around her midsection and pull her in close, even as his hips sped up to ready another cum blast for the resident chocolate leopard-print loving lovely. No words were exchanged. Just saliva, and the passionate rubbing of flesh against flesh.

Chacha squealed as another hose-down of his gooey spunk blasted her straight in the face, some making its way down her gullet as she smiled open mouthed, gulping every now and then, over a full minute passing before his orgasm finally halted. Haruko and Azuki reluctantly released his hands as Chacha cleaned herself off.

The wielder of Maken Compressor hopped to her feet as Ichigo positioned himself with his back up against the wall, prancing over to him, causing her every bit of pleasant fat to jiggle, from her monumental breasts to her ass which quivered with every stride, until she was crouched in front of him and sat in his lap.

"Take me, stud!" Chacha requested enthusiastically as she bounced up and down on him. She slid up and down on his cock, hot-dogging the pillar of meat between her bodacious ass cheeks. It didn't take much for Ichigo to fulfill his request, as his strong hands gripped her wide hips and lifted her up until her steaming cunt was just over his blazing, cum-slicked cock, and he plunged her straight down on creating a flame within her like nothing she'd ever felt as she felt herself stretch past the point of what should have been possible.

Neither of them waited long for any adjustment to take place. They simply threw themselves into their mutual wants and needs, Ichigo thrusting straight up into Chacha's tight twat as she bounced on his cock, her giant tits jumping in front of his face every time their mighty hips met. His eyes were locked onto them as she bounced on his cock, completely tit-notized by her immaculate chocolate rack.

Haruko and Azuki were quick to retake their chosen places at Ichigo's flanks. The redhead immediately went back to sharing a passionate kiss with him, while her and Haruko's hands roamed his abs, even as Azuki's violet eyes managed a glimpse of Ichigo's balls under the iron prick filling up Chacha. She wondered how his nuts would taste, probably still glazed in both their juices.

"Oh my god!" Chacha moaned, throwing her head back. "Don't stop, stud! Mold me in your fucking shape! Ruin me for anyone else!" Her panting became heavier and heavier with every slam onto his cock. "I don't want anyone else's cock for the rest of my life! Your huge, thick cock can have me any time you want it to!" Well, she was asking for it. He began to pound into her harder and harder, thrusting into her coco pussy with gusto. His grip on her hips tightened, a subtle display of strength that would reach even a girl as strong as Chacha, left with no choice other than to take it all until he was good and done.

He pulled his mouth away from Azuki's long enough to pull her face into his, giving her a breathtaking kiss as he gave her something only a woman like her could ever truly feel. She moaned into his mouth as he gave her a nice, sloppy helping of saliva from him and his buxom brawler both. Chacha was a very different kisser from Azuki, no greater experience but just as much shamelessness and enthusiasm as Chacha Akaza could deliver at will! Not even getting stretched out by a big fat cock could wear down her enthusiasm, like it could her poor little ex-virgin pussy. She could feel every thrust pass deep into her womb, threatening to rip her open. Even if she hadn't loved the feeling, she knew she was ruined. No way any man ever had a cock as big as his

The champion of the spirit worlds managed to pull away from the kiss. "Chacha," he grunted between his dynamic pumps, "I'm gonna cum." He managed to look her in the eyes, brown meeting green. "Where do you want me to..."

"Inside!" Never let it go unsaid that Chacha Akaza wasn't an impulsive girl. And being so joyously fucked only left her wanting more pleasure; as much as she could get. "Oh gosh, fill me up until I explode!" Just to entice him further, maybe even make him lose his mind, she grabbed his head and shoved his face into her bountiful bosom, pushing his head all the way to the breastbone at the bottom of her seemingly infinite cleavage. She shook her shoulders, slapping the sides of his head with her quivering breasts.

And there and then did he cum, so hard Chacha felt like someone was spraying a jet hose of boiling milk straight into her open insides. Her own orgasm was no less audible, as she squealed at the top of her lungs, a nice mix of juices forming once again as the absurd girth within her kept her plugged until such time as it deemed her pussy fit to be left.

It didn't have to wait terribly wrong, as her hips wiggled while Ichigo managed to remove Chacha, though she whined a bit at the loss of big a cock. He managed to stand up, helping Chacha to her feet. Her drowsy attitude didn't last long; she soon had her arms around his neck and was planting nice wet kisses all over his face

Haruko joined her, kissing on his cheek. "You gave her exactly what she wanted." She crooned, pulling herself into him for a hug, almost flattening her pillowy curves into the hard ridges of his body, trained from a young lifetime of combat and supernatural victories.

"Can we do one more thing?" Ichigo asked in almost a growl as he lightly gripped Haruko and Auki's fat pairs of tits, just hard enough to let them know exactly what he had in mind.

Ichigo sat himself up on the table, and leaned back to position his cock bobbing before standing straight up. Chacha and Haruko moved to his right and left sides respectively, and pressed their humongous honkin' tits against his thick shaft. They immediately got to moving up and down, going from head to base in a double titfuck for the ages.

Haruko took no small amount of pride in watching Ichigo's head roll back at the complete coverage of both sides of his cock, even if not all of it. Even during their first time after which he'd told her earnestly how amazing he thought it was with her, his mighty fifth limb refused to go down after an entire night shared between them. It hadn't gone down after a night with Kodama and Inaho involved! He just had enough stamina for them all! It had almost felt selfish keeping such a man to herself. It made her more than happy to share with every other girl that had clearly become attached to the resident mystery of spiritual might.

The man in question adored all the girls in Maken-ki. He didn't want to put any of them above others, but this was easily the best titfuck he'd gotten yet. Chacha's boobs were only slightly bigger than Haruko's, a difference that might as well not exist. It made the gloriously plump, perky pairs perfect for smothering as many inches of his cock in their softness as they possibly could. Chacha was an energetic girl, and Haruko was plenty capable of keeping up with her excited pace. He was excited for the day he could get a double titty fuck to outdo _this_ one; an exciting milestone, to be sure!

He finally began to thrust up into their boobs, causing them to jiggle as he started fucking them in earnest, his strength more than enough to match them and give their mighty tits the treatment they deserved.

"I love it when you let me be with other girls." Ichigo breathed to Haruko. He pulled her into a kiss as they went on with their double-titfuck, and pulled away with a string of saliva between them. "I'd make love to every girl in the school in a line to brag about by cock if you asked me to." He gave Chacha a kiss the same, taking delight in the enthusiastic way her mouth opened up for him and her tongue readily submitted to his.

"Don't go making promises like that." Haruko purred. "I might have to mention this to those girls from Venus. You've definitely got enough stamina in you for all of us."

"This'd better not be the only time." Azuki called out, suddenly pressing her big boobs flat into Ichigo's back as she wrapped her arms around his midsection. "I want to do this with you at every chance. I want you and only you from now on." If Ichigo could think about anything beyond the massive, shirt-ripping tits that were smothering his cock and mashing into the intricate muscles of his back, he'd probably be adoring how sweet the usually hard-headed babe was being right now. But as it was, all he could think about was his endeavor to fill these elevens out of tens with a nice slimy payload.

Haruko and Chacha covered the several free inches of Ichigo's cock in wet, sloppy kisses as they stood proudly above they're bust valley. Chacha wrapped her lips around the tip on his pulsing head, covering his hole with the unrelenting passion of a french kiss. The stud himself roamed their luscious bodies, hands gliding across their smooth backs, and while one hand slicked two fingers into Haruko's freely dripping pussy, the other gave Chacha's magnificent ass a good firm squeezing, groping and massaging her supple backside with one of his strong, rough palms. Her delighted cooing was definitely not a discouragement. He gave it another smack and she purred again. He'd clearly have to look into this again later on. Much more thoroughly.

Unfortunately, their pleasure was interrupted just as it was about to end. Minori and Aki had just arrived to bring in more paperwork to Maken-ki, Aki giving Minori a hand, but the two of them entered the room at just the time to see Ichigo hold up his giant dick with both hands and spray down the girls with a hose's worth of his seed. They could do nothing but stare at his god cock as he met their gazes and realized he had just been caught. Fortunately, they were so fixated on his fat cock, their minds swirling with what it could do to them, that they didn't snap out of their daze before the rest of the girls could also realize they were there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Cliffhangers, am I right? I am such a douche.
> 
> So yeah, that's the route this went! I felt like some of these should have some fight scenes in them, just as a little add-on to the whole thing, hence the start to this even if it's not much of one. You can expect further fight scenes from future chapters. Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who actually pay attention to Valkyrie Drive, yeah I know I got the bit about J and Rain working with the island's leader mixed up, but I already posted it. It's at the point of no return.


End file.
